Los elementos
by canelita
Summary: Seis jovenes fueron elegidos para salvar el mundo que conocen, un accidente cambio su vida y ahora debe aceptar la mision que se le a encomendado como la primera elegida. capitulo 6 completos
1. El principio

Se encontraba poniéndose los zapatos, como siempre se había quedado dormida, ella y su impuntualidad, observaba desde la ventana el paisaje varias casas árboles frondosos y verdes pequeñas calles con pedrería lo usual para un ciudad pequeña.

-¡¡Kagome!! Apresúrate llegaremos tarde, como siempre te tardas horas- Miraba su reloj atentamente odiaba llegar tarde todo por Kagome que siempre se quedaba dormida suspiro con la cabeza gacha -otro regaño mas-.

-¡¡ya voy!! Mama ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde- Le sonrió a su madre que la miraba desde la cocina, corrió hasta la puerta giro la perilla trago saliva cuando vio a Gate con ese brillo maligno que se reflejaba mucho mas en sus anteojos…-Hola- la voz apenas le salio.

Se acerco a su amiga con esa mirada matadora que ponía cuando se trataba de sus estudios - si llegamos tarde le dirás al maestro que fue por tu culpa ¡¡tardas horas!!- Apretó el puño cuando se dio cuenta que Kagome ni siquiera le prestaba atención -¿Me estas escuchando?-.

- a si, si Gate, si el día es lindo- Estaba tan ocupada observando aquel templo que se asomaba desde las montañas, desde que era pequeña le habían prohibido ir se contaban demasiadas leyendas claro ella no creía en criaturas sobrenaturales cuidando sus alrededores por que esas solo existían en los cuentos.

-Kagome te estoy hablando de la escuela mejor apúrate- La jalo de el brazo haciendo que caminara era su mejor amiga pero a veces la curiosidad y distracción de Kagome la metían en demasiados líos.

- Señorita higurashi me pondría decir la raíz cuadra de 234567 en decimales- Golpeaba la mesa con los dedos esperando la contestación, pero sabia que esa muchacha era demasiado distraída a este ritmo seguro no pasaría primero de preparatoria.

Se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana sus pensamientos estaban en aquella imagen que miraba cada mañana al salir de su casa… leyendas la habían tenido apartada y temerosa pero ya tenia 16 años y no creía en esas cosas tenia tanta curiosidad de explorar esas ruinas, suspiro su mama tenia razón ella era como su padre seguro terminaría muerta como el si seguía haciéndole caso a su gran imaginación.

- SEÑORITA KAGOME- subió su tono de voz hasta que la muchacha se percato de que estaba en el salón de clases, Kagome pego un brinco que hizo que la silla se fuera para atrás y cayera al piso las risas no se hicieron esperar…-Eso le enseñara a estar mas atenta en la clase ya deje de fantasear- Tomo la tiza y siguió escribiendo sus interminables garabatos en el pizarrón.

Se levanto del suelo con la cara roja de le pena sacudió su uniforme escolar, acomodo su pupitre y se sentó nuevamente mirando de reojo al verdugo.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan torpe- Miraba con indiferencia a la joven que estaba delante de ella esas escenas se habían vuelto rutinarias.

Apretó su lápiz rompiéndolo a la mitad ya bastante tenia con soportar a Sesshomaru como maestro y ahora también tenia que soportar a Kikyo, agacho la cabeza sentía como si una gran nube negra estuviera encima de ella.

-Si mostraras mas interés en la escuela no te pasarían esas cosas, pero vamos no estés triste- Le rodio el hombro con su brazo sonriendo.

-Eso lo dices por que tu si pasaste el examen- Sostenía el examen con un gran 5 en color rojo, si seguía así reprobaría el año escolar.

-haz estado muy pensativa y lo tuyo no es pensar-Se separo parándose frente a Kagome, llevo ambas manos a su nariz acomodándose los lentes.

-que insinúas- Levanto la cabeza ofendida aunque le doliera tenia razón era pésima en los estudios ella trabaja mejor bajo presión…-Mira- apunto con el dedo haciendo que Gate volteara.

-El señor que vende helados iré por uno- Camino pausadamente adoraba los dulces y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para pedir su helado Kagome la jalo.

-no, no el señor que vende helados me refiero al templo quisiera…- Algo la llamaba no sabia que pero tenia esa necesidad de ir a ese lugar, sabia que estaba prohibido entrar pero si solo daba un vistazo ¿Qué podría pasar?

-no ni lo pienses podría ser peligroso mira según mis cálculos la construcción es muy insegura tiene siglos hay desde que tengo memoria y podría haber arañas e insectos horribles o ¡¡peor!! Serpientes, podrías estar dentro y derrumbarse y mis cálculos son siempre exactos ¡¡Kagome!! Espérame- Levanto su mano al aire y corrió tras ella.

Corría a toda velocidad por el sendero lleno de árboles marchitos que daban un aspecto tétrico, es como si a aquel lugar le hubieran robado la vida, se paro un rato estaba muy agitada había corrido demasiado, volteo hacia atrás al ver que Gate venia detrás sonrió…-Pensé que no vendrías-.

Se detuvo se agacho un poco y llevo las manos al pecho no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto…-Soy tu amiga las amigas no se abandonan, así que vamos a explorar ese dichoso lugar para irnos de una vez por todas- Levanto la vista era la primera vez que veía ese templo tan cerca sintió escalofríos la construcción estaba desgastada había algunas tejas rotas arbustos y hiedra alrededor, cuando noto la gran cerca de metal cubriendo el lugar sonrió seguro no podrían entrar y así se libraría del problema…-Vez esta cercado será mejor que nos vallamos- dio media vuelta aliviada.

-No te preocupes suponía que estaría protegido- Se agacho quitándose la mochila de los hombros la abrió sacando unas pinzas de electricista, se acerco al cerco y empezó a romperlo de abajo…- por aquí podemos pasar- Levanto el cerco se agacho y paso por el raspándose las piernas.

-Espera- un nuevo problema la esperaba si alguien se daba cuenta que habían entrado a una propiedad privada estarían en serios problemas, empezó a gatear cruzando el cerco se levanto y se sacudió las rodillas…-Este lugar es terrorífico- Miro sus alrededores cuando escucho un ruido corrió tras Kagome pegándose a su brazo.

Subió los escalones mirando hacia los lados los enormes pilares que tenían varios grabados, apoyo su mano en la puerta que era inmensa de un color azul oscuro rozó el candado que se rompió a su toque…-Esta abierto- la palma de su mano podía sentir el frió metal de la puerta tuvo la sensación de irse pero fue mas grande su curiosidad así que empujo el portón que libero una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Este lugar huele horrible vamonos- Se llevo una mano a la nariz tapándosela sus lentes quedaron empañados por el polvo, camino detrás de su compañera temblando.

-¿Nunca has sentido que ya has estado en un lugar antes?- Sus ojos cafés guardaban cada detalle no había muchas cosas solo algunos cuadros en las paredes, unas mesillas cubiertas por sabanas negras, al final había una habitación cerrada, camino hasta ella jalo la perilla pero no se abrió…-¡ábrete!- dejo de jalar se hizo para atrás y sin mas la patio abriendo la puerta…-Esas clases de Karate sirvieron de algo- empujo la puerta suspiro al ver que era un cuarto vació solo había un pilar sosteniendo un cofre oxidado cubierto de polvo, escucho un gran grito volteo hacia todos lados tomo el cofre y lo metió a su mochila.

-¡araña araña araña araña!- Estaba arriba de una pequeña banquita temblando sin quitar la vista de la pequeña araña que se movía amenazadoramente.

-Es solo una pequeña araña Gate-se acomodo la mochila mirando a Gate con una ceja levantada quien diría que le tendría tanto miedo a una pequeña araña.

-Claro que no, es tan grande peluda ¡vamonos!-Se bajo del banquito corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hasta la puerta saliendo de aquel lugar.

Parpadeo por la velocidad de la chica si que era rápida cuando se lo proponía, camino con calma hasta llegar a la salida miro por última vez el lugar, seguro seria la primera y ultima vez que entraría al menos se había llevado un recuerdo.

-¡QUE TU QUE! A eso se le llama robo- Le apunto con el dedo acusadoramente, observo como sacaba el cofre de su mochila se calmo y se dejo caer nuevamente en la alfombra…-Oyes esto debe valer mucho dinero-.

-No lose- Se sentó con el cofre en sus piernas le soplo haciendo que el polvo saliera volando revelando una extraña imagen…-¿Que es esto?- lo levanto intentando distinguir la imagen si hubiera puesto atención a las clases.

- El Yin y yang te explicare- Se levanto sentándose en la cama sus lentes se oscurecieron su cabello cubrió su rostro dándole un aire mas serio…- es un concepto surgido de la filosofía oriental fundamentado en la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo, describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales, opuestas pero complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas- se hizo el cabello ondulado hacia atrás sonriendo por su exitosa explicación cuando abrió los ojos noto que Kagome no había puesto atención a nada y se encontraba golpeando el pequeño candado del cofre con una piedra.

-Se lo que es eso Gate no soy tan tonta pero esta imagen tiene algo diferente tiene una llave en el medio ¿te das cuenta?- Se limpio el sudor de la frente que empezaba a generarse por su labor.

-Si es cierto no eres tan tonta como pensé, digo que, bueno tu me entiendes- Se apretó el mentón pensando si esa imagen era diferente era mas peligroso abrir algo de lo que no se tenia conocimiento –En todo caso no es buena idea abrir algo que esta cerrado por algo esta sellado ¿no crees?, podrían salir bichos raros y estamos en mi cuarto y después tendría que dormir con ellos, que haces con mi cepillo de cabello- Estaba viéndola de soslayo.

- Lo que piensas- Dio un fuerte golpe al candado el cepillo se partió en dos -Se… abrió- el candado se rompió llevo sus dedos hasta el dejándolo caer al piso.

-Bueno y que hay dentro- Sostenía lo que quedaba de su peine esa Kagome siempre rompiendo sus cosas.

Toco la tapa con los dedos y sin mas la abrió mostrando 2 libros…-Son… libros- tanto esfuerzo para toparse con libros, puso atención a la escritura recordando que aquellos símbolos los habían visto en clase por fin usarían algo de lo que les había enseñado sesshomaru, ambos eran diferentes uno era blanco con bordes dorados el otro era negro totalmente.

-Libros… rompiste mi cepillo favorito por libros- suspiro tristemente ese cepillo había sido una reliquia y ahora solo era chatarra.

-mira las escrituras de estos libros recuerdas la clase de traducción vimos estos signos extraños te acuerdas de algo- le extendió uno de los libros con la esperanza que pudiera traducir algo.

-Claro que si pase con 100 esa clase veamos- Arrugo la frente eran símbolos muy viejos solo reconocía algunas palabras…-Bueno dice algo como los elementos serán elegidos si se rompe el sello de estos libros el mal se desatara el mundo que conocemos se destruirá, es la traducción mas cercana que te puedo dar soy buena traductora- Sonrió no había nada imposible para su gran cerebro.

-Bueno son solo libros garabatos escritos-Tomo el que quedaba en el cofre recorrió el sello de metal formaba la misma imagen que tenia el cofre.

-Dice algo mas el bien y el mal tu eliges con quien te iras… es una especie de profecía así que será mejor que los devolvamos- le devolvió el libro no quería mas problemas y esa advertencia estaba hay por algo.

-Tienes razón- Coloco el libro blanco en su lugar pero algo le llamo la atención del negro acaricio el sello como lo hizo con el otro en ese instante brillo, soltó el libro asustada, se abrió y las paginas empezaron a ojearse como locas y un gran resplandor negro lleno el cuarto fue tan rápido que cuando menos lo pensaron el libro se cerro de golpe.

-Te dije que no lo abrieras- Estaba temblando en la cama nunca había creído en magia ni en cosas que la ciencia no pudiera explicar pero ¿que había sido eso?

Tomo el libro el cual abrió pasando hoja por hoja…-Son paginas en blanco- Arrugo la frente que significaba esto.

-Kagome…-Abrió los ojos mas de lo normal cuando el cofre comenzó a moverse y a brillar…-¡Kagome!-.

Se levanto de golpe al ver que un resplandor blanco inundo su cuarto se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos, abrió los dedos con miedo pero cuando vio a aquel sujeto con esa vestimenta extraña blanca el pelo plateado largo y los ojos dorados que la observaban ferozmente se hizo para atrás cayéndose de la cama.

-¡Quien fue!- La voz ronca se escucho por todo el cuarto ambas chicas estaban temblando…-No tienen idea de lo que acaban de liberar- Sonrió por la palidez de las jóvenes.

-Mo…¡¡MONSTRUO!!- Se levanto apuntándole con el dedo, Kagome volteo el rostro observando a Gate que le apuntaba con su dedo acusadoramente…-Fue ella ella-.

-Traicionera-volteo nuevamente hacia el frente, la respiración se le fue cuando ese hombre estaba encima de su cama sentado en cuclillas mirándola con esos ojos que parecían de un animal.

-Con que fuiste tú, solo eres una chiquilla-Brinco de la cama quedando detrás de la muchacha que no se movió ni un centímetro, se acerco a Gate inspeccionándola…-¿Que época es esta?-.

Abrió los labios pero no le salio palabra alguna seguro ese hombre las mataría no era humano sus orejas sus ojos de ese colar tan peculiar sus uñas largas parecía mas un perro que un humano.

Se levanto tomo aire apretó el puño se volteo…-¡Déjala! No fue su culpa si no mía si quieres dañar a alguien esa debo ser yo- Dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con la cama y sentándose en ella.

-Ustedes han marcado su destino aquí… son unas tontas, humanas ingenuas- camino hasta llegar al cofre lo tomo entre sus manos…-Lo raro es que este sello era indestructible y tu lo abriste- La miro de arriba abajo llevaba puesto una falda color verde calcetas blancas una blusa blanca con detalles en verde cabello negro suelto y un flequillo que la hacia ver infantil ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella liberar tal poder?

Se paro quien quiera que fuera ese sujeto, no debía tenerle miedo si las hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho ya…-Mira no se quien seas pero te exijo una explicación… no es algo normal que las personas salgan de los libros- Trago saliva que se le atoro en medio de la garganta.

-Soy Inuyasha el guardián de este libro- Le arrebato de las manos el objeto era mas que evidente que esas dos no tenían idea de que acababan de hacer…-Ustedes dos están en serios problemas- Se sentó en el colchón sonriendo burlonamente.

-A que te refieres- Las piernas le flaqueaban sentía que se iba a desmayar pero si lo hacia no estaba muy segura de que le pasaría con ese salvaje.

-Dejen de temblar que no las pienso matar… no aun- Levanto una ceja se llevo la mano al mentón…-¿Que año es este?- Dejo el pequeño baúl en la cama y recorrió la habitación se detuvo en el peinador…-¿Qué es esto?- Abrió la pequeña caja que libero un sonido melodioso se hizo para atrás asustado ¿acaso esas dos mujeres eran brujas?

-Oyes Kagome no se ve peligroso- Se acerco a su amiga tomándola del hombro…-Estas en serias dificultades- Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Son brujas o algo así- Les apunto con el dedo…-Eso explicaría por que alguien como tú lograría romper el sello- Recobro la compostura no debía temerle a dos brujas ni sus artefactos.

-No somos brujas, pero no dudaría que tu fueras la bruja- Se hizo para atrás junto con Gate cuando Inuyasha se acerco a ellas de un brinco, el cuerpo se le empezó a mover volteo de reojo era Gate que temblaba detrás como una hoja…-Es el año 2010-.

-500 años- Los ojos se le perdieron por un minuto en la nada, había estado 500 años sellado en ese libro apartado de todo lo que conoció de todo lo que alguna vez amo.

-Hey como 500 años a que te refieres- Levanto el rostro sintió un extraño revoloteo en el estomago esos ojos los conocía de alguna parte pero ¿De donde? En su vida lo había visto.

-Ustedes dos son las primeras elegidas-Se acerco a la cama se sentó confiado la toco con las uñas era demasiado suave y cómoda, tomo nuevamente el cofre lo abrió paso su mano por arriba hubo un pequeño brillo dorado…-Estos son suyos- Les aventó dos collares uno tenia un pequeño cristal verde mientras el otro era color rojo…-¡TOMENLOS!-

Corrieron asustadas los tomaron al mismo tiempo pero recibieron un toque eléctrico que las hizo salir volando para golpearse con la pared, Inuyasha parpadeo confundido…-Lo había olvidado los collares eligen a sus dueños- Sonrió por su error esperaba esas dos fueran las elegidas si no su misión se complicaría.

-Eso dolió- Tenia los cabellos revoloteando por la estática, Ladeo el rostro a su lado estaba Gate mareada con el cabello ondulado parado y los lentes desacomodados.

-Bueno intenten con estos otros- Se acerco agachándose y mostrando el cofre con el resto de collares que resplandecían de una forma hermosa.

-Estas loco si eso eres y esto es un sueño muy doloroso- Se levanto adolorida si esa era una explicación lógica estaba soñando.

-Ojala fuera un sueño pero tu humana insignificante no tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas- La voz ronca sonó mas escalofriante mas dura y fría de algo estaba seguro y es que esa chiquilla no tenia ningún poder no podía sentir ninguna presencia en ella pero en cambio la chica que estaba en el piso atontada tenia una presencia muy fuerte.

Continuara….


	2. La primera batalla

-Es un sueño… es un sueño- Cerro los ojos intentando despertar por que aquello no podía ser real solo era un sueño bueno una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

Se acerco a la muchacha le tomo la barbilla inspeccionándola mas de cerca, acerco el rostro tan cerca que ella se quedo sin aliento con los ojos muy abiertos…-No no veo nada especial en ti ni una pizca de energía sobrenatural- Le dio la espalda lo primero era encontrar a los elegidos seguro seria fácil en esa época donde los humanos sin cualidades ni poderes abundaban.

No se movió ni un centímetro mas pero que sujeto mas confianzudo…-Que quieres decir con energía sobrenatural- Movió la cabeza saliendo del trance.

-es cierto no te he explicado nada, bueno chiquilla acabas de liberar las fuerzas oscuras y si no las atrapamos rápido tu mundo esta en problemas-Observo de reojo a Gate que se levantaba apoyando la mano en la pared…-Tu eres una de las elegidas tienes una fuerza sobrenatural sorprendente quien lo diría- Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Que? ¿Yo?- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza acomodándose el cabello que significa todo esto no entendía nada.

-Te explicare… este libro que acaba de liberar tu amiga contenía la maldad del mundo y ahora anda suelta y si no recobramos el equilibrio todo lo que amas y conoces desaparecerá- Suspiro al ver la cara de ambas chicas ¿Que acaso no sabían nada? Seria una larga noche pero tenía toda la eternidad para hablar…-Hace 500 años este mundo estaba en completa oscuridad el mal sobrepasaba los limites la raza humana estuvo apunto de desaparecer-.

Apretó los labios como le dolía recordar los viejos tiempos tuvo que sacrificar su vida para salvar al mundo y ahora nuevamente la maldad estaba libre, todo el esfuerzo de sus amigos del pasado y el estaban destruidos por esa mujer insignificante…-Fueron creados 8 collares con poderes cada uno tenia una habilidad un elemento que dominar, lo difícil fue encontrar a los elegidos para llevar esa carga tan pesada-.

-¿Elegidos?- No comprendía nada de lo que hablaba ¿collares con poderes? la maldad invadiendo el mundo esto era tan irreal no podía creerlo.

-Si es la forma de llamarlos yo soy uno de ellos solo que fui sellado en ese libro para protegerlo, al igual que el…- Su "hermano" lo había olvidado, después de todo el había sido el mas afectado llevar la carga de cuidar el libro negro fue su misión y su destrucción.

-Esto es un sueño-Cerro los ojos nuevamente pero esta vez Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros para zarandearla bruscamente.

-¡Que acaso no entiendes! Tu has sido la culpable de que esto este pasando no es un sueño cuando lo entenderás cuando veas todo lo que amas ¡muerto!- Su respiración se hizo agitada se había exaltado demasiado pero le desesperaba que esa mujer no comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Los labios le temblaban nadie le había gritado ni siquiera su madre y ahora venia este tal Inuyasha a hablarle así pero por alguna razón no pudo contestar y si no era un sueño y todo lo que estaba pasando era realidad ella seria la única culpable.

-Solo tengo 16 años no puedo ser una elegida y menos tener poderes sobrenaturales mírame me veo como una súper heroína- Gate se cruzo de brazos todo eso le asustaba demasiado solo era una joven de preparatoria común y corriente ni siquiera se atrevía a matar las moscas.

La observo mas detenidamente llevaba la misma vestimenta que Kagome complexión mas delgada ojos grandes de color verde cabello ondulado castaño claro a simple vista era común y corriente-Comprendo si no quieres tomar la responsabilidad no te culpo podrías perder la vida, pero si no lo haces las posibilidades de sellar nuevamente el libro serian nulas- Esta vez sus ojos miraban con seriedad quizás implorantes.

Agacho la cabeza ¿perder la vida? A los 16 años, ni siquiera sabia de que hablaba esa bestia a que se enfrentaban ¿que habían liberado?...-¡Yo no puedo!- Salio corriendo rozándole el hombro abrió la puerta y la azoto.

-¡Gate!- Quiso correr tras ella pero Inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca volteo con la frente arrugada…-Suéltame- Jalo su mano ese hombre si que era fuerte.

-Tu comenzaste esto es tu obligación quedarte hasta el final- Tomo el cofre se lo puso enfrente…-Tengo la esperanza que algún collar te acepte- Le tomo la mano haciendo que la metiera al cofre, esta vez no hubo ninguna carga eléctrica, saco la mano apretando uno de los collares…-El hielo quien lo diría veamos si puedes usarlo… primera elegida-.

La abrió observando el pequeño amuleto no se veía poderoso ni mágico parecía un simple cristal blanco, le dio la espalda a Inuyasha cuando volteo nuevamente el ya no estaba miro hacia todos lados tampoco estaban los libros ni el cofre.

Abrió sus ojos cafés lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco con el ventilador dando vueltas ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Se llevo una mano al cuello sintiendo el pequeño cristal, no hay estaba, todo había sido real ¿pero a que se enfrentaba?, los leves toquidos hicieron que volteara a la puerta que se abrió.

-Hermana Gate te busca se nota muy preocupada.

Se levanto de la cama le paso por un lado a su hermano bajo las escaleras hay estaba Gate sentada…-Hola- ¿Recordaría algo de lo ocurrido? Claro esas cosas no se olvidan.

-Perdóname por abandonarte así pero todo lo que dijo ese hombre me dio mucho miedo- Se levanto de el sillón dio algunos pasos al frente y abrazo a Kagome.

-No te preocupes- Se separo sonriéndole –Hoy no iré a la escuela debo hacer algo- Le dio la espalda no podía involucrarla en sus problemas si lo que dijo ese tal Inuyasha era cierto la única responsable era ella y no podía poner en peligro a sus seres queridos.

-No te preocupes daré una buena excusa por ti, pero mas vale mañana vallas- Suspiro aliviada pero la extraña actitud de Kagome no le convencía, tomo su mochila…-Bueno debo irme te veré mañana- Sonrió y dio media vuelta.

-Gate…-Se sentía tan asustada toco su cuello rozando la fina cadena que sujetaba el cristal una vez que se lo puso no pudo quitárselo aunque lo intento varias veces, en que se había metido, tomo una bocanada de aire apretó el puño y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sota que se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación la miraba extrañado no era normal que su hermana anduviera por hay tan pensativa…-¿Hermana te pasa algo?-Agacho la cabeza sonrojado y tampoco era común que el se preocupara.

-No- Le toco el cabello desparpajándolo un poco, tenia que volver al templo seguro ese sujeto estaría hay.

Se arrastro por debajo de la cerca, sacudió su vestido color rojo con flores no debía ponerse ropa tan bonita para esa clase de sitios, que raro aquel lugar ya no se miraba tan marchito, acaricio los pilares que dirían todos esos símbolos…-Hola hay alguien aquí- Empujo la puerta abrió los ojos sorprendida todo se miraba tan oscuro solo era alumbrado por velas y había 6 círculos dibujados en el piso.

-Te tardaste en venir- Salio de entre las sombras sonriendo brillaba por su atuendo tan blanco…-Este será tu lugar de entrenamiento- Claro si lograba que ella usara los poderes del collar.

-¿Entrenamiento?- Esto se volvía cada segundo mas complicado…-Solo quiero decirte que Gate no vendrá ella no es la culpable de esta situación así que tendrás que elegir a alguien mas- Miraba el piso que entre penumbras tenia un color negro.

-Quien dice que no vendré- Sonrió sujetando fuertemente su mochila lo había pensado tanto pero Kagome era su amiga su única y mejor amiga y no podía dejarla sola, menos para salvar al mundo.

-Viniste- Parpadeo sorprendida pero por fin sonrió esto le daba mas fuerzas para seguir un camino desconocido.

-Bueno y donde esta ese dichoso collar- Tembló cuando Inuyasha se acerco con el cofre en las manos extendiéndoselo, uno de los amuletos tenia un brillo especial…-¿Oyes es normal que ese brille así?-.

-El elemento del agua te ha elegido- Saco el pequeño cristal poniéndoselo en las manos…-La segunda elegida- un aire frió entro por la abertura de la puerta haciendo que Inuyasha desviara la vista, un mal presagio, debía darse prisa y juntar a los 6 elegidos.

-Estas segura Gate aun puedes arrepentirte-Se paro frente a ella mas que preocuparse por su vida se preocupaba por la de su amiga no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-Claro una vez te lo dije soy tu amiga y pase lo que pase estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas- Termino de abrocharse el collar el cual sin percatarse brillo sellando el pacto que acababan de hacer.

-Déjense de cursilerías debo enseñarles como usarlos presten atención- Destapo una parte de su traje mostrando su collar el cual brillaba como una luz lo tomo entre sus manos con fuerza…-Libera el poder que hay en mi ¡Elemento de la luz ven a mi!- El cuerpo de Inuyasha Fue envuelto en un manto de luz.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!- Gate corrió a esconderse detrás de Kagome que miraba asombrada la transformación.

-No tengan miedo- Su apariencia había cambiado su cabello color plata brillaba mucho mas usaba una extraña armadura plateada que resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo sus ojos se veían mas afelinados incluso sus orejas se veían mas puntiagudas en su frente estaba el mismo signo del libro.

-En eso nos convertiremos- Apunto con su dedo temerosa de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, botas de metal unos extraños pantaloncillos plateados que se amoldaban a su cuerpo, Hombreras con un toque puntiguado a los lados y un peto que cubría su pecho con escarcelas abajo.

-Si un poco diferentes claro- Se destransformo al instante, había olvidado que no podía derrochar sus poderes que eran limitados en esa época…-No espero que logren la transformación hoy- Su voz ronca sonaba un poco agitada por el gran esfuerzo espiritual que había hecho.

-Creo que volveremos mañana- Dio pasos hacia atrás estaba mas convencida de que todo lo que pasaba era irreal.

-Antes de que se marchen díganme sus nombres-Recargo su mano en la pared intentando disimular su cansancio.

-Soy Gate- Sonrió y se acomodo los lentes que resbalaban de su pequeña nariz.

Estaba perdida viendo uno de los círculos dibujados en el piso que tenia un resplandor, ladeo el rostro para ver a Gate después miro al frente parecía que nadie se había percatado eso si que era extraño…-Soy Kagome-.

Levanto una ceja con los ojos puestos en la joven ¿que estaba mirando? Agacho la vista percatándose del pequeño resplandor ¿Acaso ella podía verlo? Pero para ver presencias de poder se necesitaba un arduo entrenamiento.

-¡Ya se deberíamos distraernos!- Dio un gran salto parándose frente a su amiga que tenia la mirada gacha y el gesto rígido.

Se sobresalto al sentir esa punzada en la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso?, salio corriendo con Gate detrás de ella, esa extraña sensación de vació se hacia cada vez mas cercana se paro frente a un parque cubierto de árboles secos y juegos oxidados al final había algunos matorrales pudo ver un aura oscura que cubría el rincón.

-¿Que pasa?- Apretó los dientes después volteo hacia el lugar donde Kagome tenia la vista fija.

Un gran grito se escucho, una mujer salio corriendo de los arbustos llena de sangre con los ojos desorbitados el gesto contraído, cuando vieron aquella criatura que salio segundos después, el corazón se les paro las piernas les temblaron no pudieron moverse.

-Que… es… eso- Tartamudeo era imposible era un hombre lobo o algo muy parecido, la bestia se lanzo sobre la pobre mujer que se tapaba el rostro con los brazos intentando protegerse de los feroces rasguños.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarle!- Corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, recogió una rama del piso, se la aventó a la criatura cuando tuvo su atención se quedo inmóvil, sus miradas se encontraron esos ojos… eran tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha, solo pudo sentir la fuerte envestida las uñas clavándose en su piel ¿Este era su fin aquí acabaría todo?

La olfateo su aroma era delicado fresco pero sobre todo puro, se levanto, al instante se destransformo se trono el cuello sonriendo burlonamente por la palideces de sus victimas…-Que acaso nunca han visto un hombre- Soltó algunas carcajadas se arrodillo recargando su mano a un lado del rostro de Kagome estaba muy cerca incluso podía sentir el aliento caliente en la cara…-Quien diría que me toparía a dos elementos aquí y ambas chicas-.

Sus labios estaban abiertos de la impresión incluso no recobraba el aire aun, ese hombre era idéntico a Inuyasha solo que con el cabello negro y el traje negro y un aire mucho mas soberbio.

Se puso en cuclillas le rozó los brazos que sangraban por las heridas las cuales desaparecieron a su toque se levanto y le tendió su mano la cual Kagome dudo en tomar por unos segundos…-Soy Ahsayuni- La levanto de un tirón haciendo que cayera en su pecho.

Se separo dando varios pasos atrás no confiaba en ese sujeto…-¿Quién quiera que seas estoy segura que no estas de nuestro lado?- Ladeo la cabeza buscando a la mujer que había sido atacada pero ya no estaba.

-¿Qué acaso Inuyasha no les hablo de mi?- Se llevo dos dedos a la frente presionándolos ese Inuyasha si no fuera parte de el ya lo hubiera matado y el intentaría lo mismo sonrió ante aquel pensamiento…-No te preocupes esa mujer era enviada de Naraku-.

-Es un lobo- Apuntaba con su dedo que aun temblaba…-Un gran lobo- No podía parpadear del susto que se había llevado.

-Si digamos soy la parte bestia de Inuyasha, pero eso no le quita lo tonto-Sonrió de medio lado mostrando los colmillos que de alguna forma lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy.

Una parte de Inuyasha esos dos eran una misma persona dividida y llego a pensar que no podía a ver algo mas complicado…-¿Entonces tu eres como su hermano? Si se podría decir- Toda esa confusa situación le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

-Algo así no puedo creer que dos chiquillas sean las elegidas y bien quien fue la que libero el mal- Noto la palidez de Kagome entonces había sido ella pero una humana ¿como podía liberar tal poder? ese sello era indestructible solo un ser extremadamente poderoso lo lograría.

Volteo hacia todos lados otra vez esa extraña sensación de vació invadía el ambiente, cuando menos lo pensó cuatro sujetos se pararon frente a ellos el primero con una trenza larga mirada coqueta atuendo negro y una capa, el que estaba a su lado envuelto en vendas con una gabardina, el tercero parecía un humano con mucho pelo quizás un intento de hombre lobo y el ultimo bestia pantalones negros blusa roja pero se notaba muy pálido.

-Demonios, tenían que llegar en este momento no es así- se trono los dedos la sonrisa desapareció su mirada era malévola…-Busquen donde esconderse y no salgan- El cuerpo comenzó a cambiarle se estaba transformando nuevamente en un lobo, corrió velozmente atacándolos.

-Corre-Tomo a Gate de la mano para echarse a correr pero antes de que lo hicieran dos de los monstruos se pusieron frente a ellas.

- Suikotsu señoritas mucho gusto, solo entreguen sus collares y prometo no lastimarlas- Se acerco sonriéndoles amablemente.

-Solo mátalas, aun no saben como usar sus poderes-Los ojos le brillaron jugueteaba con sus manos estaba deseoso de matar 500 años encerrados habían incrementado sus ganas.

Se llevo la mano al cuello apretando fuertemente el cristal esos sujetos eran parte de lo que había liberado, pero por que querían sus collares…-¡Nunca!- Trago saliva temerosa.

-Al diablo suikotsu la de lentes es mía- Empujo a su hermano dirigiéndose a ambas chicas, Gate temblaba detrás de Kagome pero cuando menos lo pensó ese sujeto se quito la gabardina mostrando su cuerpo cubierto por vendas que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Kagome… que es eso- Abrió los labios al ver a esa criatura que parecía una momia, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, las vendas se dirigieron a ella tomándola de las muñecas y jalándola…-¡Ayúdame!- Freno con sus piernas intentando disipar el agarre.

-¡Ni lo pienses intento de momia!- La jalo con todas sus fuerzas pero una de las vendas se dirigió a ella golpeándola lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarla unos metros atrás.

-¡Maldita sea les dije que se alejaran!- Esquivaba los ataques que daban los dos hermanos velozmente…-No molesten basuras- Extendió su mano en la cara de uno de ellos liberando una gran luz que lo lanzo a un árbol, corrió hasta ellas pero el que quedaba se puso enfrente.

-Como te atreves a interrumpir la pelea Ahsayuni- Trono su dedo apareciendo una gran espada…-Absorbería tus poderes pero no es agradable seducir a un hombre-.

Se levanto adolorida miro a Gate que estaba siendo azotada en el piso corrió hasta ella pero Suikotsu la tomo de el brazo delicadamente…-¡Suéltame!-.

-Pedí tu collar amablemente-Agacho la cabeza sonriendo aun.

Lo golpeo con el codo después lo tomo de el brazo azotándolo contra el piso, retomo la carrera, cuando el piso se cuarteo, volteo era nuevamente ese hombre con el puño en el suelo la cabeza gacha y una extraña aura negra cubriéndolo.

-Que...-Abriò los ojos sorprendida cuando aquel sujeto se acerco rápidamente dándole un golpe en el estomago, sintió como sus costillas crujieron... era extremadamente fuerte, se levanto de el suelo hincándose con las manos en el estomago, abrió los labios liberando un poco de sangre la respiracion se le hizo lenta por el horrible dolor que experimentaba.

Continuara ( bueno dejen sus comentarios)


	3. La tercera elegida

-Ahora tendré que matarte-Camino lentamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla de el cuello y levantarla unos centímetros de el suelo…-Esto le pertenece a mi amo- Aferro sus manos al cuello intento tomar el cristal pero su mano se quemo haciendo que la soltara.

-Te dije que no te lo daría- Hablo quedamente, un extraño calor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo, que era esa sensación de poder que empezaba a experimentar, se puso en pie subió la vista que ya no era la misma sus ojos se habían vuelto afelinados y de color blanco.

-Pero… no es posible- Recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer, como una simple mortal podía seguir viva ese golpe era mortal y seguía en pie, se levanto lentamente sonriendo…-Así que tus poderes están muy desarrollados me confié pero no volverá a pasar….Ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder-.

-Déjame pasar- La espada iba directo a su cara pero la detuvo con una mano…-Bankotsu se nota que te gusta que te golpeen- Se trono la mano para después darle un puñetazo directo a la cara que lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡En la cara no!-Se levanto furioso ese maldito Ahsayuni era mil veces mas salvaje que Inuyasha pero nadie se metía con el y salía vivo, tomo su espada para volver a atacar nuevamente.

Volteo la cara para ver a las dos muchachas Gate que había perdido la conciencia a causa de los fuertes golpes que estaba recibiendo antes que mirara a la segunda bankotsu le rozo el brazo con la espada causándole una pequeña herida…-Idiota-.

-No permitiré que salves a tus futuras aprendices- Sostuvo la espada en una mano mirando altaneramente a su oponente, había recibido ordenes de eliminar a los elegidos y eso haría en sus planes no estaba el perder.

Cerro los ojos que empezaron a arderle cuando los abrió brillaron su cuerpo se prendió en una llamarada de luz que desvió la vista de todos, cuando la luz se mitigo sonrió al ver sus brazos y manos cubiertas por una armadura blanca que terminaba en forma de pico su pecho cubierto por un corset de metal, una falda con patoles sueltos entre si del mismo color que las mangas y unas botas de metal, lo mas impresionante fue su cabello blanco lacio con pequeños rizos en las puntas…-He despertado- Miro sus manos las cuales movió.

-Impresionante-Se quedo inmóvil observándola detenidamente el poder espiritual que sentía era impresionante pero lo mas impactante era que esa mujer se había transformado sin entrenamiento.

-Te impresionas rápido- Levanto la espada para dejarla caer, ahsayuni esquivo el golpe aun sorprendido por la transformación de Kagome.

Dio algunos pasos atrás, no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ganarle no con la mitad de sus poderes…-Tu transformación no me impresiona-Intento verse confiado para asustar a la joven pero esta se notaba sin expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Miro de reojo al hombre cubierto de vendas que aun revoloteaban en el aire con Gate que azotaba en el piso inconciente…-No…-Levanto una mano en el aire la cual se ilumino dejando ver cuatro cuchillas cristalinas las aventó cortando las vendas y dejando caer el cuerpo de su amiga al suelo.

-¡Gitkotsu!-Abrió los ojos impresionado por la puntería tan perfecta de la joven la miro con rencor corrió hasta el con el puño apretado y antes que pudiera golpearla una carga eléctrica lo impidió…-Tu aura- Abrió los labios impactado por el aura de la muchacha ¿Quien era ella? Un elemento no podía ser tan fuerte no hasta que estuvieran todos.

Sostuvo entre sus manos las vendas cortadas, volteo la cabeza a un lado con los ojos prendidos en llamas trono los dedos y mas vendas salieron de su cuerpo directo a Kagome sujetándola de las muñecas y piernas…-Tu te haz atrevido a tocarme! Ahora te eliminare- Empezó apretar las extremidades de la joven.

-Ka…gome-Se apoyo con las manos sentándose en el suelo agitada y con los ojos apenas abiertos, sus anteojos estaban rotos pero veía lo suficiente para notar la transformación.

Agacho la cabeza observando las vendas….-Tu dañaste a Gate- Su piel tomo un tono mas pálido que lo normal una extraña corriente helada le recorrió la piel hasta llegar a las vendas para congelarlas se movió rompiéndolas en pequeños trozos de hielo.

-¡Jakotsu ayúdanos!-atrajo sus vendajes destrozados muerto de rabia esa mujer se las pagaría una vez que recuperara todos sus poderes el y sus hermanos destruirían a los elementos.

-Lo siento hermanito pero yo y el agua no nos llevamos-Sonrió afeminadamente mientras se acomodaba los cabellos de los brazos.

-Este será tu final Bankotsu te lo advertí-Lo acorralo en un árbol sus garras afiladas estaban cerca de su rostro amenazando con traspasarlo en cualquier momento.

-No lo creo, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Trono los dedos haciendo que su espada desapareciera al igual que el, sus hermanos se miraron entre si nerviosamente y a los segundos desaparecieron.

Se acerco a las muchachas con una sonrisa…-Quien iba a decir que tendrías esos poderes- Recupero su forma humana nuevamente su rostro estaba pálido por la gran cantidad de poder que había usado, callo en los brazos de Ahsayuni recuperando su apariencia habitual.

-Que le paso- Se levanto con dificultad apretándose el pecho por las heridas que tenia…-Ella uso sus poderes, se nota muy herida tienes que curarla-Estaba aterrada por todo lo que había sucedido cuando mencionaron que podían perder la vida no jugaban ella y Kagome casi murieron.

-No puedo hacer eso, es en contra de las reglas-Se dejo caer al piso con Kagome en los brazos, agacho la cabeza viéndola mejor se veía tan indefensa pero por mas que quisiera si usaba sus poderes sin antes recuperar energía sabia las consecuencias, que serian terribles.

-Estas diciendo que se va a morir- La voz le tembló de solo pensar en la idea, pero se veía realmente mal.

-No, ahora no son humanos ordinarios sus heridas se curan mas rápido de lo normal solo que tardara un poco-Se levanto con ella en los brazos…-La llevaremos a su casa así que condúceme a ella- Gate comenzó a caminar lentamente adolorida de todo el cuerpo.

-Estará bien no te preocupes- Ni siquiera la miro algo que lo tenia mas perturbado era el hecho de que Kagome sacara sus poderes de esa forma tan repentina, cuando al principio no tenia ningún poder pero ahora su presencia era mucho mas fuerte que la de Gate a pesar de sus heridas.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-no podemos entrar por la puerta con Kagome en esas condiciones- Se paro frente a la casa un poco mas tranquila, pero ahora el mayor problema era como la iban a dejar en su cuarto sin que su mama se diera cuenta.

-Nunca uso la puerta-Rodeo la casa hasta llegar a un gran árbol que estaba frente al cuarto de Kagome para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta, Dio un gran salto subiéndose a una de las ramas después dio otro entrando a la habitación, miro a todos lados inhalando el olor agradable de la alcoba…-Aquí estarás bien-Se acerco a la cama depositándola en ella, se dio media vuelta para salir de el pequeño cuarto.

-Olvide que no es humano- Fijo la vista en la ventana con la frente arrugada por la preocupación, volteo a los lados pero Ahsayuni ya no estaba había desaparecido, suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Eres un idiota-Se recargo en la pared mirando de reojo a su hermano que sonreía burlonamente desde la entrada.

-Si yo soy un idiota tu también, recuerda que somos casi iguales-Se dejo caer en la puerta respirando agitadamente…-Me excedí use de mis poderes demasiado, pero de no ser por Kagome estaríamos muertos-Cerro los ojos intentando recobrar las energías.

-Así que fue ella la de esa presencia, pude sentir su inmenso poder, pero nose que significa – Miro el techo que tenia un matiz gris las cosas habían cambiado todo era diferente incluso esa época era algo nuevo, cuando fue sellado en el libro quedaron demasiadas cosas sin explicación y pensó que jamás necesitaría de ellas pero ahora el mundo estaba en peligro y el era el encargado de protegerlo.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, lo peor que puede pasar es que alguno muera-Sabia cual era su deber y el de los elegidos y no le temía a la muerte después de todo era como un clon un ser inexistente parte de Inuyasha solo eso…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Abrió los ojos se levanto asustada de la cama pero cuando sintió el agudo dolor se recostó ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era el fuerte golpe en su pecho…-Hay- Aun estaba ese dolor en sus costillas, aun así se levanto recargando la mano en la cama con una expresión de dolor.

-Hermana mama dice que te apures debes desayunar- Se encontraba parado en la entrada de la puerta mirando expectante a Kagome, se dio media vuelta con la cabeza gacha su hermana era demasiado rara.

-Voy…-Apenas pudo hablar, por mas que quisiera quedarse en casa no podía si lo hacia tendría que fingir estar enferma eso implicaría ir al medico y pondría en riesgo su doble identidad.

-- -- -- --

-Te notas muy pensativa Gate ¿Pasa algo?- Acomodo su mochila en el pupitre de al lado se sentó y miro a la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sango… tenias varias dios sin venir a clases pensé ya no volverías-Levanto la cabeza correspondiendo el saludo, sango era una muchacha delgada de piel blanca pelo negro ojos cafés con un temperamento único, a pesar de que casi nunca iba a la escuela era una buena amiga.

-Y no iba a volver pero mi hermano me convenció- El rostro se le ensombreció y es que recordar a su hermano que estaba muy enfermo casi al borde de la muerte le dolía demasiado, tenia que cuidarlo diariamente y eso hacia mas frecuente su ausencia en la escuela.

Recargo la mano en una ventana apretando el puño había sufrido demasiadas lesiones ni siquiera sabía como lograba mantenerse en pie, siguió caminando apoyada de los vidrios del salón de clases hasta que estuvo en la entrada…-Buenos días- Sonrió forzadamente entrando al aula arrastrando los pies.

-Te notas cansada Higurashi- Levanto la mirada sin expresión alguna, al ver a la joven demacrada y un poco desarreglada sintió preocupación, aunque no se llevaran bien tampoco le deceaba algo malo.

-No es nada- Se sentó como siempre detrás de Kikyo…-Hola chicas- Levanto la mano saludando a sango y gate que interrumpieron su platica al verla entrar.

-¿Estas bien?-Levanto una ceja por la condición de su amiga volteo a ver a Gate ambas se veían igual…-Parece que te dieron una paliza y a ti también Gate- hizo pequeños los ojos intentando intimidarlas algo ocultaban.

-A es que lleve a Gate a la clase de Artes marciales y digamos que nos fue mal- Movió las manos nerviosamente en el aire sonriendo, conocía a sango desde que era una bebe al igual que ella y lo ultimo que quería era ponerla en peligro, una carga eléctrica le paso por la cabeza cuando la giro miro a Kikyo cubierta por una intensa luz…-¿Ven eso?

-Que cosa- Fijo la vista hacia Kikyo…-Solo es Kikyo como siempre- esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño.

Se quedo observando el salón desde fuera, giro la cabeza a todos lados al notar las miradas, ¿Qué tanto le miraban?, cerro los ojos apretando los labios como odiaba a los humanos eran tan curiosos.

-Kagome… mira-Parpadeo varias veces con los lentes cuarteados ensombrecidos, apunto con el dedo haciendo que girara la cabeza.

-No puede ser- Se levanto corriendo olvidando sus heridas, jalo de la ropa a Inuyasha llevándolo a la pequeña bodega frente al salón donde guardaban las escobas…-¡Pero que crees que haces! Acaso quieres que nos metamos en problemas como se te ocurre venir aquí con ese atuendo- Le apunto con el dedo desde lejos con las piernas tensas como se notaba que esos dos hermanos no comprendían que su apariencia no pasaba desapercibida.

-¡No tienes por que gritarme!- Se cruzo de brazos ofuscado por la actitud de su discípula esa muchachita era demasiado altanera…-Hay una presencia muy grande aquí estoy seguro que es el 3 elegido, pero no creo que comprendas de eso- Sonrió burlonamente mirándola de reojo.

-presencia….-Dejo caer la mano con una expresión pensativa ahora comprendía esa extraña aura delataba los poderes sobrenaturales de Kikyo… esto significaba que Kikyo era la 3 elegida, se dejo caer al piso con una gran nube negra cubriéndola o eso sintió.

-Pero que te pasa- Siguió en su misma pose borrando la sonrisa esa tal Kagome si que era rara demasiado…-Así que chiquilla no te interpongas mi deber es buscar a los elementos lo antes posible- camino hasta la puerta tomando la perilla, pero antes que pudiera salir Kagome se le hecho encima.

-¡Ni lo pienses no vez que pareces un monstruo!- Parpadeo al ver el sonrojo de Inuyasha fue cuando se percato de lo cerca que estaba, se alejo rápidamente sonrojada…-Yo…Yo… se quien es así que yo la buscare y la llevare al templo ¡de acuerdo!-.

-Esta bien- Le dio la espalda aun sonrojado no cabía duda que también era muy imprudente y poco intuitiva.

Le paso por un lado tomando la perilla y girándola cerro la puerta se volteo y noto la pequeña luz que salio de abajo suspiro aliviada, cuando se dio la media vuelta choco abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa era Ahsayuni…-Que ahora tu-.

-A diferencia de mi hermano yo soy mas inteligente- Se metió las manos a los bolsillos sonriendo era la misma sonrisa confiada de Inuyasha.

Viéndolo bien era cierto se veía como cualquier estudiante traía el pelo sujetado con algunos mechones sueltos la camisa blanca con el saco y pantalón azul del instituto y claro una gorra ocultando sus orejas…-Si es cierto te vez normal, tu también viniste por la elegida verdad-Doblo un poco las piernas recordando lo lastimada que estaba.

-¡Hey ustedes dos vengan aquí!-Sesshoumaru se acerco tomando a ambos de la camisa arrastrándolos al salón de clase…-Higurashi a tu asiento y tu debes ser nuevo siéntate detrás de Higurashi-.

-Quien es el- Se acerco susurrándole mientras miraba de reojo al supuesto estudiante…-Es tu novio verdad- Sonrió picaramente dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo con el codo.

-¡Claro que no!- Se levanto del asiento con ambos puños cerrados solo Gate podía ser tan ciega para no distinguir al monstruo que en un principio la había atacado.

-¡Siéntate y cállate!- Se levanto de el escritorio…-Como verán tenemos un nuevo estudiante podrías levantarte- Fulmino con la mirada al joven…-Y quítate esa gorra-.

Enterró los dedos en el asiento, se levanto y mostró sus colmillos sutilmente…-Soy ahsayuni y no puedo quitarme la gorra- Volvió a sentarse.

-Un rebelde, como gustes con esa actitud no pasaras mi clase, bueno Ahsayuni sin apellidos de donde vienes-Levanto la cabeza mostrando su antipatía y soberbia.

-Vengo de- Antes de terminar la frase Kagome se levanto gritando.

-¡Es mi primo viene de Tokio!-Agacho la cabeza muerta de miedo, una interrupción era merito para un castigo.

-Siéntate Higurashi tu también rebelde ambos se quedaran aquí castigados- Se giro para volver a su escritorio.

-No creo que sea justo Profesor- Ojeaba despreocupadamente el cuadernillo.

-Al igual que usted señorita Kikyo- Se dejo caer en la silla ignorando la mirada fulminante de Kikyo.

-- -- -- -- --

-No tenias que hacer esto Kikyo- Se acerco a ella sentándose enfrente…-Gracias- Sonrió tiernamente no esperaba que Kikyo saliera a su defensa pero después de todo no era tan mala.

Cerro el libro apoyando ambas manos en las portadas con una sonrisa…-No lo hice por ti- Se levanto camino hasta donde estaba Ahsayuni y le quito la gorra mostrando sus pequeñas orejas de gato…-Lo suponía ¿Quién eres?- Mantenía esa firme actitud de frialdad e indiferencia no se notaba sorprendida por la apariencia del joven.

El corazón le salto al verla a los ojos había conocido miles de mujeres pero ella era especial algo llamaba su atención ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?...-Eres mas lista de lo que pareces- Agacho la cabeza tomando la gorra y colocándola nuevamente en su cabeza…-Tu si que eres digna de ser un elemento-.

-¿Elemento?-Levanto una ceja mostrando duda, a que se refería con ese término tenia sus sospechas desde que Kagome entro al salón esa mañana algo raro flotaba en el aire pero con esto se confirmaban sus dudas.

-Si eres la tercera elegida, tu amiga libero el mal y ahora es tu deber y el de ella atraparlo- Se levanto pasándole por un lado…-te veré después- Cuando Kikyo volteo Ahsayuni había desaparecido.

-Que quiso decir Kagome- Se acerco a la joven que estaba frente a ella con la cabeza gacha.

Todo mundo pensaba que era una chica distraída tonta poco estudiosa y débil, apretó los puños como solía hacerlo cuando algo le molestaba como le molestaba que la subestimaran "Tu si que eres digna de ser un elemento" sabia bien lo que esa frase quiso decir cuando conoció a Inuyasha la subestimo como todo lo hacia…-Es una historia larga- Trago saliva dejándose caer en el pupitre al igual que Kikyo.

-Ya veo gracias a ti el mundo esta en peligro- Miro el techo del salón de clases que estaba desgastado y manchado, siempre pensó que su destino era hacer algo grandioso pero esto sobrepasaba lo pensado…-Esta bien llévame a ese templo después de clases- Su voz sonaba muy segura de si misma.

-Si- Suspiro recargando los codos en sus piernas Kikyo si que era valiente ella no había puesto peros para la misión que le esperaba al contrario ella se asusto tanto, tenia que ser mas fuerte que nunca por que era la causante de todos los problemas que apenas comenzaban.

CONTINUARA…..(Las cosas apenas inician ¿Que pasara?)


	4. Situaciones incomodas

-Nunca pensé que un lugar sagrado seria este edifico abandonado- Abrió los labios asiendo un gesto de inconformidad-¿Y tu amiga Gate por que no vino?-Apoyo la mano en la cerca de metal mientras Kagome se arrastraba por abajo.

-Tenia que distraer a Sango, ella no sabe nada de esto… pasa-Levanto la cerca para que Kikyo pasara, la cual se hincó para arrastrarse.

-Esto es tan poco cómodo- Se sacudió su uniforme, los rastros de polvo volaron por el aire, volteo a ver el templo y comenzó a caminar detrás de Kagome.

-Ya están aquí- Abrió los ojos y dejo de levitar en el aire, se levanto de el suelo y fijo la vista en la puerta…-Deberías entrenar mas- Miro de soslayo a su hermano que se encontraba en un rincón cubierto por las sombras.

-Odio esas ridiculeces Inuyasha y lo sabes- Aunque tenia razón debía entrenar mas para mejorar su rendimiento si seguía así algún día dejaría de existir, giro la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando un manojo de luz que iluminaba a las dos jóvenes pero otra vez el corazón le dio un brinco cuando la vio recorriendo el lugar con esa mirada tan peculiar y misteriosa.

-Aquí esta Kikyo, ellos son Ahsayuni e Inuyasha- Hizo una seña apuntando a Kikyo, suspiro pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

-Con que tú eres Kikyo-Sonrió al verla ella si que tenía la seriedad requerida para ser una elegida el poder espiritual tenia un buen nivel si los elegidos que faltaban eran iguales a ella quizás podrían salvar al mundo.

- Kagome me explico todo así que seria bueno que empezáramos con el entrenamiento-Esos dos hombres eran idénticos aun no sabia el por que pero pronto lo averiguaría.

-Primero algún elemento debe elegirte- Apareció el cofre en su mano se acerco a Kikyo y lo abrió mostrándole los collares, era costumbre que se equivocaran y tomaran el incorrecto pero cuando Kikyo tomo uno no paso nada esa mujer era demasiado sabia…-El viento- Le sonrió topándose con su mirada.

Lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano observándolo el cristal era transparente, lo tomo con la punta de los dedos y lo puso en su cuello abrochándolo para cerrar el pacto…-Pensé que esto seria mas complicado-.

-Bueno debo irme- estaba imaginando cosas o esos dos miraban de una forma muy rara a Kikyo ni siquiera le habían prestado atención, agacho la cabeza y tomo la gran manija de la puerta jalándola para salir de ese lugar.

-Fue muy raro que kagome quisiera irse con Kikyo ni siquiera se hablan-Apretaba su barbilla inspeccionando a Gate que se notaba nerviosa por el temblor de sus manos.

-Bueno creo que el maestro les dejo hacer un proyecto juntas-Sonrió nerviosamente era muy mala mintiendo pero esta vez tenia que ser una buena actriz o pondría en peligro a sango.

-Deja de pensar-Pero que le pasaba por que le molestaba tanto que miraran de esa forma a Kikyo apenas y los conocía, se tropezó con una piedra cayendo al piso, se sentó en el suelo masajeándose la rodilla que tenia algunos raspones ese era un pésimo día, volteo a los lados otra vez podía sentir presencias malignas, se puso en pie de inmediato.

-Pero que sorpresa si eres la elegida que derroto a mi hermano mucho gusto soy Bankotsu- Salto del árbol quedando frente a ella podía oler el miedo de la joven y los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo acelerado.

No podía ni mover las piernas, cuando ese sujeto sonrió noto los colmillos que sobresalían de sus dientes.

-Para tu desgracia esta vez nadie te ayudara- Dio un paso al frente mientras su victima dio uno atrás, alimentarse de la sangre de un elemento le daría grandes poderes.

Cuando Bankotsu intento acercarse Kagome reacciono y salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que las piernas le daban volteaba a todos lados topándose con árboles frondosos y cuando menos lo espero cayo a un acantilado tapizado de hojas secas resbalando intentando apoyarse con los pies pero fue inútil Salio rodando.

**-**_**Despierta…Debes despertar.**_

Abrió los ojos se apoyo con ambas manos respirando agitadamente y recordando que no estaba a salvo ¿Pero que había sido esa voz? Intento pararse pero el tobillo le dolió cayendo al suelo.

-Nunca intentes escapar-Se acerco a ella se hincó y puso ambas manos a su lado atrapándola…-Mi amo me agradecerá eternamente cuando le lleve tu collar-Le acaricio el rostro quitando los mechones de cabello acerco sus labios para abrirlos rozo su cuello con los colmillos y cuando iba a encajarlos un fuerte rasguño en la espalda lo hizo arquearse de dolor y quitarse de la joven.

-La basura siempre anda rondando- Trono sus dedos sonriendo, con que era cierto que bankotsu andaba cerca pensó que el se tomaría mas tiempo para invocarlos pero al parecer tenia planeado acabar con todos lo antes posible.

-Inuyasha…Inuyasha cuando no es tu maldito hermano eres tu- Se levanto crujiendo los dientes por la molestia estaba tan cerca pero ya tendría oportunidad, desapareció dejando una luz negra alrededor.

-¿Estas bien?-Se acerco a la joven tendiéndole la mano.

-Si-La tomo olvidando su lesión aun así se mantuvo en pie con un gesto de dolor…-Así que mis días serán así de peligrosos verdad-.

Agacho la vista observando el tambaleo de Kagome-Estas herida- a pesar de que parecía tan débil e inmadura la fortaleza que mostraba le sorprendía.

-No es nada solo es una pequeña lesión puedo caminar-Antes de dar el primer paso, Inuyasha la tomo en brazos cargándola…-Yo podía caminar- Agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-No seas testaruda con un tobillo lastimado no llegarías lejos-Comenzó a caminar sin notar el sonrojo de la joven.

Sentía mucho calor en todo el cuerpo y un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago el rubor de sus mejillas que parecía lumbre.

-¿Donde vives?- Se paro en seco observando a Kagome con una ceja levantada ahora notaba el color carmesí que habían tomado sus mejillas y que nunca había visto en alguna mujer…-Oyes estas roja acaso te pasa algo- Parpadeo cuando el color aumento

¿Acaso se sentía mal?

-¡Que!, esto e no es nada es por hay- Apunto con el dedo con la cabeza gacha intentando cubrir su rubor pero parecía que era inútil.

-No tenias que acompañarme se cuidarme sola- Se giro para observar a su acompañante, no esperaba que esos dos sujetos fueran tan amables con ella al contrario de eso se veían demasiado rudos.

-Son presa fácil si no sabes utilizar sus poderes, bueno debo irme- Le dio la espalda a Kikyo retomando su camino, algo que debía hacer es cuidarla no sabia por que sentía esa necesidad de protegerla pero lo haría hasta el final.

-Gracias- dijo en voz muy queda sonriendo cosa que pocas veces hacia se dio la vuelta y tomo la perilla entrando a su casa que como siempre estaba vacía como todo en su vida.

-Bueno puedes dejarme aquí yo puedo entrar sola ese es mi cuarto- Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando Inuyasha pego un salto subiéndose al árbol para después entrar por la ventana.

-Tu cuarto huele bien- Olfateo el lugar grabando el aroma esos cuartos humanos seguían siendo muy extraños para el, soltó a Kagome lentamente para que se pusiera de pie…-Bueno debo irme la próxima vez ten mas cuidado- Se acerco a la ventana y salto de ella desapareciendo.

-Esto se vuelve mas raro- Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer a la cama ahora si que estaba lisiada costillas rotas tobillos lastimados ¿Qué mas podía pasar?, se levanto de la cama precipitadamente…-¡Mi mochila!- Se mordió los labios nerviosamente la había dejado en aquel lugar debía regresar pero era muy peligroso y ahora que haría.

-Hermana por fin llegas gate a estado hablándote- Entro a la alcoba extendiéndole el teléfono y mirando de forma extraña a su hermana, lo mas raro es que no la había visto entrar.

Lo tomo bruscamente acercándose la bocina…-¡Olvide mi mochila en aquel horrible lugar y ahora tengo que ir por ella!- Respiro agitadamente por lo rápido que había hablado…-Necesito recuperarla tengo todos mis trabajos finales hay-Apretó el teléfono si no la recuperaba seguro reprobaba y entonces seria su fin.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Amo disculpe la interrupción pero no le parece que seria un buen momento para atacar- Estaba hincado con la cabeza agachada.

-No aun no, debemos esperar cuando los seis estén reunidos las fuerzas oscuras estarán en su apogeo abra un equilibrio y podrán atacar- Estaba cubierto con una capa color negra su rostro entre las sombras, había esperado 500 años para regresar y lo había logrado pronto sus poderes volverían reviviría a su amo y entonces seria el fin de la humanidad.

-Como usted diga amo- Se levanto dándole la espalda no le parecía la idea de esperar por que no atacar cuando estaban indefensos acabar con ellos y apoderarse de los collares.

-Se lo que piensas bankotsu y sabes que las traiciones no están permitidas- Casi susurro pero hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su advertencia fuese escuchada, esos inútiles solo eran la carnada gracias a ellos supo de la existencia de esa tal Kagome que había logrado transformarse de la nada, debía averiguar mas cosas sobre los elegidos y sabia la forma exacta.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Gracias Gate de veras se que es peligroso pero sabes lo importante que es para mi- Se abrazaba a si misma por la noche tan fría llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro un suéter rojo con un pequeño gorro que cubría su cabeza y unos tenis cómodos para mitigar el dolor de el tobillo.

-Si mas por tus pésimas calificaciones así que vamos rápido- en cambio Gate llevaba un vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas y un suéter floreado, estaba temblando no sabia si del miedo o del frió.

-Creo que es por aquí- Cojeaba un poco mientras hacía los arbustos a un lado, solo a ella se le ocurría perder su mochila en un lugar tan horrible como ese…-Estoy segura que es en este lugar-Saco su lámpara y lo alumbro.

-Buscare por aquí- se fue en la dirección contrario se agacho y comenzó a mover la ramería se topo con algo lo jalo y para su suerte era la mochila de Kagome, cuando movió la mano a un lado toco una superficie lisa movió la cabeza hacia arriba y trago saliva al ver que era una persona…-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Se dio media vuelta y corrió sin importarle el dolor pulsante en su pierna cuando llego y vio a Gate tirada en el piso y enfrente una sombra se puso en posición de defensa…-Quien quiera que seas no te tenemos miedo-.

-Soy yo- Salio de las sombras moviendo la cabeza negativamente quien pensaría que fueran tan paranoicas.

-Ki…kyo- Parpadeo bajando los brazos…-Que haces aquí-Soltó el aire que tenia comprimido en los pulmones por el susto.

-Casualidad…. las seguí pensé que se meterían en problemas y necesitarían ayuda- Le ofreció la mano a Gate la cual la tomo recuperando el aliento, esas dos si que eran conflictivas.

-¡Mi mochila!- Se acerco se agacho y tomo la mochila con una sonrisa…-Bueno podemos irnos- Dio un paso al frente cuando los matorrales a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse.

-Es…cu..cha..ron eso…-Se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo mirando a todos lados por el ruido que se hacia mas intenso.

-No es posible- Kikyo abrió los ojos impresionada cuando vio que de los arbustos salían humanos con un color pálido ojos rojos uñas largas ropa rasgada, se arrastraban rompiendo todo a su alrededor.

-Son… zombis pero… no existen-Abrió los labios impactada eso era irreal dio pasos atrás con el corazón que le latía tan rápido que parecía se le iba a salir.

-Corran-Las volteo a ver parecían petrificadas…-¡corran!- Kikyo y gate despertaron del trance y echaron a correr con Kagome detrás a la que se le dificultaba.

-¡Que son esas cosas!-Kikyo Miraba hacia atrás, aceleraba el paso ya que las criaturas parecían alcanzarlas.

-¡Eso es a lo que te enfrentaras!- Cuando pensó que nada podía empeorar ese día humanos mutantes la atacaban, el crujir de su tobillo la hacia ir mas lento.

-¡Kagome pero que haces!- Volteo y se paro al ver que ella lo hacia, Gate también se detuvo.

-Yo los distraeré vayan por ayuda- Si seguían huyendo las alcanzarían, a los 16 años no se espera enfrentarse a muerte con seres sobrenaturales y ella lo haría.

-Pero…-Miro a Kagome que parecía temblar no podía dejarla sola pero cuando quiso ir a su lado Kikyo la jalo evitando que lo hiciera.

-No seas tonta si nos quedamos la mataran y a nosotras también el templo esta cerca corre-Tomo a Gate fuertemente y la hizo correr, no quería dejarla sola pero si se quedaban las tres morirían, las piernas le dolían de lo recio que estaba corriendo debía salvarla.

-Aquí monstruos- Arrojo una piedra fijando la atención de los zombis a ella, trago saliva que se le atoro en la garganta ¿y ahora que haría? Aquellas criaturas se acercaban más a ella, dio pasos atrás cayendo al pasto seco, cuando los vio tan cerca apoyo ambas manos en el pasto cerrando los ojos un frió recorrió sus manos el ruido había cesado ya no se escuchaban mas pisadas abrió sus ojos castañas viendo sorprendida la imagen…-Se con…gelaron- Se levanto de el suelo acercándose estaban cubiertos de hielo toco la capa de hielo la cual se cuarteo y quebró en miles de pequeños pedazos ¿Ella había hecho eso?

-Así que descubriste un nuevo poder-Camino hasta la joven con una sonrisa seductora…-Eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces-Se agacho levanto el pantalón y puso su mano en la pierna haciendo que un extraño resplandor se adentrara a su piel.

Otra vez podía sentir las mejillas arder parpadeo varias veces avergonzada cuando Ahsayuni se levanto aun sonriendo…-Estuviste aquí siempre y no nos ayudaste- Trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Solo quería ver hasta donde llegaban tus poderes, no te preocupes que no morirás aun-Le dio la espalda y camino adentrándose en el bosque para desaparecer.

-¡Espera!- Dio un paso agacho la cabeza y arrugo la frente el dolor ya no estaba movió su pie en forma circular el la había curado como la primera vez.

-¡Kagome!- Se paro en seco observando los pedazos de hielo roto…-¿Que paso?- Se acerco a la escena inspeccionando el hielo eso si que era raro.

-No hay que ser genios para saber que ella lo hizo- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar…-Vamonos- ahora sabia a que se atenía con que Inuyasha y Ahsayuni siempre las vigilaban ¿ese fue una especie de entrenamiento? Si ellos habían creado esas criaturas para probarlas y la única que había pasado la prueba era Kagome ahora su única meta era utilizar sus poderes y volverse más fuerte.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Kikyo ya esta listo el desayuno- Le Sonreía desde la entrada a su hermana que golpeaba el saco de boxear a una velocidad impresionante su cabello sujetado en una coleta que se movía a un compás con sus movimientos las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su rostro, cuando sostuvo el saco el pecho bajaba y subía por la agitación.

-Gracias Kaede pero hoy no desayunare- Sus palabras salieren como un jadeo tenia tiempo que no entrenaba tan arduamente pero desde aquella noche se había propuesta ser mas fuerte no para competir si no para proteger, soltó el saco de boxear y se dirigió a la puerta pasándole por un lado a la pequeña.

-Bueno como de costumbre la señorita Higurashi aun no llega- Agacho la cabeza y la meneo negativamente cerrando la puerta detrás de el…-Hoy entraran 4 alumnos nuevos por el intercambio- Dejo el portafolio negro en la mesa e inspecciono el salón hay estaba otra vez ese muchacho nuevo con su gorra que le cubría parte del rostro.

-¿Maestro pero no son demasiado 4 alumnos?-Se acomodo los anteojos y se llevo un dedo a los labios 2 era un numero aceptable pero meter 4 alumnos nuevos eso si era extraño aunque después de todo lo que había pasado las ultimas semanas ya nada le parecía extraño.

-Creo que eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe señorita Gate - se giro y tomo la perilla de la puerta girándola…-En un minuto volveré- amaba su trabajo pero odiaba a los alumnos.

-Hay dios se me hace tarde- Entro corriendo a la escuela incluso su torpeza mando a algunos estudiantes directo al suelo, cuando pensó que llegaría sana y salva al salón un joven alto de complexión delgada cabello castaño se paro frente a ella puso ambas piernas enfrente intentando frenar pero fue inútil le cayo encima.

-Señorita no es que no me agrade esta posición pero creo que los presentes pensaran mal-Le sonrió tiernamente con los ojos de color café clavados en los de Kagome que estaba sonrojada.

Parpadeo varias veces solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas, sus manos estaban recargadas en el pecho del muchacho mientras ambas piernas estaban a los lados impidiendo que el joven se levantara…-Lo siento- Sonrió levantándose de inmediato con la cabeza gacha.

-Se nota que lleva prisa señorita- Le extendió la mano aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro…-¿Mi nombre es Hojo y el de usted señorita?-.

Arrugo la frente al ver la luz alrededor del cuerpo de Hojo era como ese brillo que tenia Kikyo, ¿acaso el era el siguiente? Pero la pregunta mas importante era ¿Por qué ella podía ver esas cosas?

_**Continuar**__**a… (Dudas que tengan póngalas y yo se las resuelvo, el próximo capi será mas romántico n-n **__¿verdad Ivon? Mi colega en este fin__**)**_


	5. El inicio de los problemas

-Ka…ka…¡Kagome! me llamo Kagome- Pero que le pasaba por que tartamudeaba seguro ese joven pensaría que era una tonta o peor una retrasada como la catalogaba todo mundo, sus mejillas aun estaban rosadas, se levanto de el suelo sacudiéndose el uniforme…-¡Debo irme!- Se giro y retomo la carrera justo cuando Seshoumaru mencionaba su nombre entro por la puerta fijando la atención en ella.

-Kagome Higurashi-Miro de reojo y sonrió esa niña jamás entendería las reglas suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Presente!- Grito fuertemente con la respiración agitada la camisa del uniforme que subía y bajaba abrió los ojos enormemente temerosa del castigo que le pondría su querido profesor por el retraso.

-Como de costumbre llegando tarde señorita Higurashi, tome asiento y de castigo no Quiero escuchar ni un murmullo de usted incluso si tiene dudas se las quedara ¿entendido?-Sus ojos la desgarraban en pedazos sus labios estaban apretados por el coraje que le hacia pasar Kagome diariamente.

-¡En…Entendido!-Agacho la cabeza y arrastro las piernas ahora seguro reprobaría si no podía preguntar nada ¿como entendería las clases?, ese maestro estaba demente no comprendía como contrataban gente así.

-Como lo mencionaba hoy llegaron cuatro alumnos de intercambio, pasen por favor- Sesshumaru abrió la puerta y de ella entraron cuatro personas hojo estaba entre ellos.

Se acomodo en su pupitre volteo al frente y abrió los ojos impactada susurro con la voz temblorosa…-Hojo-.

-¿Pasa algo Kagome?- Arrugo la frente mirando a su amiga detenidamente, como siempre estaba en la luna suspiro y miro nuevamente el pizarrón sonriendo atontadamente por el joven de apariencia dulce y amable.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Hojo, me da gusto saber que estaré con nuevos compañeros este año, espero que nos llevemos bien- mantenía esa peculiar sonrisa dulce en su rostro que iba dedicada a una sola persona a la joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés llamada Kagome.

- No soy de muchas palabras y ni de amistades, no se porque rayos me mandaron aquí, pero en fin que más da mi nombre es Lowi, y no tengo planes de hacer amistades-Recorrió el salón hasta toparse con Kikyo que la reto con la mirada sonrió y giro la cabeza a otro lado.

-Vamos chica relájate es el primer día no seas tan agresiva- Le rodeo el hombro con su mano sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la bella compañera que tendría, cabello ondulado color negro, ojos rasgados marrones pero sobre todo su vestimenta que demostraba rebeldía el típico uniforme escolar claro desfajado y botas militares que contrastaban.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman- Le empujo la mano mirando de soslayo que se creía ese sujeto para tocarla.

-Bien-Le sonrió forzadamente pero que mujer mas pasional -como les iba diciendo mí nombre es Max, al contrario de Lowi me gusta tener muchos amigos y espero que les agrade mi compañía- mostró una gran sonrisa al grupo, volteo la cara a lowi que parecía quemarse en llamas por su comentario, max era un joven de cabello lacio despeinado aunque sus rasgos eran serios y duros era todo lo contrario un chico gracioso y amable.

-Por último, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kouga y compartiré este año con ustedes- se mostró algo natural y normal un chico nada fuera del otro mundo

-Tomen asiento jóvenes empezaremos las clases- les dijo cordialmente Sesshomaru.

El nerviosismo desapareció cuando vio esa luz alrededor de Lowi, max y hojo ¿acaso ellos eran los siguientes? Pero era demasiada coincidencia tres elegidos en un mismo lugar, volteo atrás buscando a Ahsayuni que se notaba indiferente ante la aparición de los muchachos, su mirada estaba clavada en Kikyo, apretó los labios y dejo caer la cabeza en el banco era la gota que derramo el vaso el susodicho guardián estaba mas distraído en observar los encantos de Kikyo que en hacer su trabajo.

La campana sonó anunciando el receso, por fin la tortura había concluido se levanto y camino hasta Ahsayuni que seguía con esa misma cara despreocupada…-Necesito hablar contigo-Recargo ambas manos en el banco con la vista clavada en el guardián.

Se cruzo con la mirada castaña de Kagome sonrió confiadamente y con voz grave y queda…-Que quieres-.

Tomo aire y retomo la pose…-¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta que los tres elegidos faltantes están aquí!- Golpeo el banco con todas sus fuerzas olvidando el dolor que le causo le molestaba tanto que no le prestaran atención, para todos era una niña tonta.

Clavo los ojos en el joven que se acercaba a Kikyo, se levanto del asiento apretó los puños, pero que pretendía ese sujeto acercándose a ella su presencia le desagradaba terriblemente.

-¿Hola, mucho gusto me podrías decir tu nombre?- Kouga Sonrió coquetamente esperando la respuesta de la chica

Cerro el libro levanto la vista sin cambiar su mirada triste…-Kikyo-no hubo grado de sorpresa o nerviosismo al contrario le desagradaba la idea que se le acercaran a pretenderla.

-¿Podrías guiarme a la cafetería?-A pesar de la poca amabilidad de la chica aun mantenía esa actitud confiada.

Suspiro levantándose…-Vamos- camino delante de el sin mucho animo.

-Esta bien Kagome llévalos al templo- Ni siquiera le prestaba atención la hizo a un lado y acelero el paso para seguir a Kouga y Kikyo.

Trago saliva con dolor pero que se creía el para tratarla así era un tonto eso era un descortés de lo peor, pero que reclamaba si ella había sido la causante de todos los problemas como tal debía resolverlos sola y ahora su mayor problema era idear un plan para llevar a los elegidos al templo, ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda a Gate ya que se encontraba distrayendo a sango que cada vez preguntaba mas cosas de lo habitual.

-Solo mantén tu distancia-pero que hombre mas molesto por lo general la gente la evitaba pero ese tal max la acosaba ¿acaso pretendía volverla loca? Escucho una suave voz volteo cerro los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Hola chicos-Movió la mano de un lado a otro sonriendo fingidamente ante la mirada de lowi.

-Pero si es la señorita amabilidad, hola señorita amabilidad- Desapareció el alegre saludo volviendo a su amargada e inexpresable cara.

Suspiro esto seria más complicado de lo que había pensado…-Solo quiero darles la bienvenida-Evito ver a lowi que tenia una actitud mil veces peor a la de Kikyo.

-Señorita Kagome me alegra compartir este año con una chica tan linda como usted-Hojo parecía mostrar gran interés por ella, cada vez que la veía su rostro cambiaba a una sonrisa dulce, no negaba para si mismo que desde que se cruzo por el camino de ella había sentido algo especial.

-- -- --

-Señorita Kikyo esta escuela es muy bonita- Por mas que buscaba captar la atención de Kikyo esta parecía ausente indiferente

Se apoyo en el árbol observándolos desde lejos pero que planeaba ese sujeto trayendo a Kikyo a un lugar tan alejado de todos, sonrió arrugando la frente pero que le pasaba acaso… ¿estaba celoso?, Tocaron el timbre y todos regresaban a sus salones, Kikyo dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al edificio donde se encontraba su salón pero Kouga le tomo la mano impidiendo que se fuera, algo dentro de el exploto salio de entre los arbustos…-Oye tu Kouga suelta a Kikyo- ambos puños estaban cerrados.

-Pero que sucede-Parpadeo un tanto confundida por la situación pero mucho más por la presencia de Ahsayuni.

Siguió caminando dando pasos firmes para su mala suerte se resbalo con una cáscara de plátano muy próxima a Kikyo haciendo que diera unos pasos al frente intentando mantener el equilibrio pero fue inútil cayo sobre Kikyo…-Kikyo…- Agacho la vista notando que su mano estaba en uno de los pechos de la joven y como un acto de inercia la movía suavemente…-Kikyo-

El color de su rostro se volvió rojo, apretó el puño y entre dientes con la voz lenta y llena de odio…-¡Como te atreves!-Lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo mandándolo algunos metros atrás.

Abrió los ojos topándose con una vista que lo hizo sonrojarse…- Kagome…Son blancas con conejitos-Sonrió atontadamente sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-Que… clase de g-uar-dian… e-res-Apretó los dientes crujiéndolos entre si, levanto su pierna y le golpeo la cabeza alejándose del lugar.

Se levanto del suelo dirigiéndose a Ahsayuni que se sobaba la cabeza…-Esto no quedara así-Tomo impulso y le dio una patada entre las piernas, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Eso… d-uele- Soltó el aire retorciéndose en el piso por el dolor, se hinco apoyando ambas manos en el piso, a pesar de ser un ser fuerte su apariencia humana lo volvía vulnerable.

Le tendió su mano sonriendo no pensó que Kikyo fuera una persona tan ruda al menos Ahsayuni el guardián seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, su mano fue rechazada Ahsayuni se levanto mirándolo con rencor…-Bien como quieras te veré en el salón si llegas- Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Maldito seas- Apretó los puños muerto de coraje incluso el dolor entre las piernas dejo de sentirse ¿Quién era ese sujeto? No le daba confianza aunque no Expedia ningún poder maligno.

-- --

-No se como pude venir con ustedes- hizo una mueca con los labios mirando con desprecio a sus acompañantes, de no ser por que la señorita amabilidad estuvo insistiendo tanto nunca hubiera accedido pero era mejor acabar con eso odiaba convivir con las personas prefería ser un ser solitario.

-Deberías ser más amable lowi- Cerro los ojos y tomo el helado que Kagome le ofreció sonriéndole, a pesar de que lowi mostraba una actitud fría hacia todo mundo sabía que había algo de calidez en su corazón.

-Max… max… max ¡Deja de molestarme deja de hablarme y si puedes deja de respirar!-Tiro el helado de color café en el piso y cruzo los brazos no tenia confianza en esa tal Kagome de repente su interés en ellos…-Seamos claros no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes- Se dio la vuelta y camino con lentitud.

-Lowi…-Dio un paso al frente pero max la detuvo, ahora las cosas volvían a complicarse si tan solo Ahsayuni la hubiese ayudado pero… prefirió ir detrás de Kikyo…-Bueno que esperamos vamos- Tomo su mochila de la banca y camino con gate a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Conocía bien a Kagome y sabia cuando algo andaba mal lo extraño es que no tuviese la confianza para abrirse con ella que era su mejor amiga, miro de reojo a Hojo que iba a un lado de ella junto con max, era agradable y grato saber que ese chico de nombre Hojo las acompañaría en su misión claro si aceptaba.

-No es nada-Su vista estaba al frente no podía dejar de pensar en Ahsayuni por que le molestaba tanto la idea de que se interesara en Kikyo, suspiro y agacho la vista esperaba que pronto todo estuviese bien.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -

-Señoritas están seguras que podemos entrar a este lugar- Observaba el lugar detenidamente, cuando mencionaron un hermoso lugar que tenían que conocer no pensó que seria un templo en ruinas cubierto de maleza, suspiro y se agacho para cruzar el cerco.

-Si, pero no pongan esa cara lo bonito del lugar esta adentro- Trago saliva y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar a la gran puerta de metal, no tenia nada de ánimos de ver la cara de esos dos "guardianes" seguro estarían atentos a Kikyo, empujo la puerta y abrió los ojos impresionada ya lo suponía, Ahsayuni e Inuyasha platicaban con Kikyo pero esa mirada en ambos era inusual.

-Los trajiste… tardaste demasiado-Se acerco a los jóvenes que lo miraban pavorosos por su apariencia…-Falta uno ¿Dónde esta?-Se acerco a Kagome la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame!- Apretó los labios con los ojos llorosos pero que se creía Inuyasha para tratarla así.

-No se atreva a tocar a la señorita- Se paro frente a Inuyasha mirando retadoramente, no soportaba la sola idea de que le pusieran una mano encima, no sabia quien era ese hombre pero su apariencia sus orejas sus ojos… no era humano.

Sonrió ante la valentía de el joven soltando a Kagome…-Suelo ser un poco bestia-Como de costumbre apareció el cofre en sus manos y se los puso frente a la cara…-Tomen uno-.

-No se que esta pasando aquí pero sea lo que sea no es bueno- Max salio por el pequeño orificio del portón todo eso era demasiado extraño lowi fue lista en irse, cuando intento tocar la cerca una fuerza impresionante lo mando volando.

-Nadie se ira ustedes son elementos y tienen un deber- apretó el puño de una forma amenazante haciendo temblar al muchacho que estaba tirado boca arriba en la tierra.

-De… que hablan- Hojo dio un paso atrás temblando por la mirada bestial de Inuyasha, miro de reojo a Kagome que estaba a su lado no podía demostrar miedo no delante de ella.

-¡Inuyasha déjalos!- Se acerco a el con los brazos cruzados…-Ellos aun no saben nada- Cerro los ojos con los labios apretados, era el colmo todavía que se tomaba la molestia de traerlos la maltrataba, la ignoraban lo único que quería era terminar lo mas rápido posible con el problema que había creado.

-¡Mas vale les expliques!- Se agacho un poco quedando a la altura de ella, esa Kagome ninguna mujer le hablaba a si no a el, camino al templo ignorando al resto.

-Todos son inmaduros-Kikyo movió la cabeza negativamente entrando al templo, inmaduros… claro ellos tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar su infancia pero ella no cuando su padre la abandono odio a los hombres, ver a su mama sufrir hasta morir de amor no era un recuerdo feliz, cuidar a Kaede la hizo madurar muy rápido.

-- -- -- -- --

-Lo que me cuenta es imposible- El corazón le latía a un ritmo impresionante no podía creer en esa historia aunque era Kagome quien se lo contaba la primera chica que le interesaba, el tono de su voz su mirada era seria ¿Acaso era verdad? Pero todo sonaba tan irreal.

-Me temo Hojo que mi amiga tiene razón-Gate tenia la vista gacha no podía verlo a los ojos o se sonrojaría.

-Yo te creo, que ganarías con mentirnos- Se masajeaba las manos que tenían un color rojizo por el enorme choque de energía que había recibido…-Acepto la misión- Sonrió triunfadoramente siempre soñó con ser un súper héroe de historietas y ahora tenia la posibilidad de salvar al mundo.

-Y usted Hojo- Le tomo las manos implorándole con los ojos, temía tanto que huyera no lo culparía por que si estuviera en su lugar pensaría que todos estaban locos y que solo contaban historias locas.

-Yo…- Esos ojos castaños lo derretían no podía resistirse ¿y si era verdad? Eso significaba que su vida estaría en riesgo… pero también la de su Kagome y no podía permitirlo debía protegerla-Si-.

-Pues ya esta le hablare a Inuyasha- Se levanto felizmente cuando entro al templo la sonrisa le desapareció, nuevamente esos dos estaban con Kikyo casi idolatrándola…-Aceptaron ahora dales sus collares y déjanos salir de aquí- Les volteo la cara cuando capto su atención.

Levanto una ceja por la reacción de la chica ahora que lo pensaba desde la mañana estaba con esa actitud extraña, se acerco a ella le hizo el cabello hacia atrás y acerco los labios para susurrarle…-¿Qué te pasa?-.

No pudo evitar sentir un choque eléctrico cuando sintió el aliento calido en el cuello y la voz ronca y seductora dio pasitos atrás y abrió los labios que le temblaban por el nerviosismo…-Yo... Este… nada-.

Una sensación de ardor en el estomago lo invadió cuando su querido Hermano se acerco de esa forma a Kagome, Ahsayuni como siempre coqueteándole a cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, no podía creer que fuera parte de el…-Déjense de tonterías y tráelos-

-Si- Afirmo con la cabeza y salio casi corriendo del lugar, que situación mas incomoda por que se ponía tan nerviosa cuando el estaba tan cerca.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Sabia que seria el fuego alguien tan sexy y fuerte como yo merece ese elemento-Max Sostenía el pequeño cristal rojo con fuerza, un collar no era lo que esperaba pero si tendría poderes lo aceptaba.

-Debo irme a casa- Tomo su mochila y camino hasta la salida, se despidió con la mano y salio del templo, ese día había sido demasiado cansado.

-Señorita Kagome espéreme- Corrió hasta ella, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-Hojo-Dibujo una sonrisa y siguió caminando con el al lado, se detuvo en seco con los labios abiertos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Acerco la mano al cerco y cuando intento tocarlo Kagome lo evito deteniendo su mano provocando un sonrojo en el joven.

-No…-Subió la vista impresionada, no podía creerlo era un campo de energía gigantesco, tiro la mochila en la hiedra y corrió hasta el templo…-¡Por que no haz quitado el campo de energía!-.

Todos los que quedaban voltearon a verla, Gate se levanto al igual que max y se acercaron a la joven, Kikyo miro de soslayo sin mostrar interés.

-Eres un Inútil Inuyasha-Cerro los ojos concentrándose nuevamente en Kikyo que lo distraía de forma impresionante y poco usual en el…-El campo no desaparecerá hasta mañana- Fijo la vista en Kagome sonriéndole maliciosamente…-Tendrás que quedarte aquí- necesitaba averiguar el por que la actitud de la chica.

-Que…- Se dejo caer con la cabeza agachada, lo único que quería era alejarse de esos dos guardianes de Kikyo que la ponía de muy mal humor, y ahora tendría que soportarlos toda una noche.

-Es cierto, los hechizos tienen una duración no pensé en las consecuencias- Subió los hombros en signo de ignorancia y se alejo de todos entrando al pequeño cuarto…-Pueden dormir donde quieran no me molesten- Cerro la puerta ignorando los alaridos detrás de la puerta.

-¡¡Ábrenos!!...kagome y ahora que haremos- Se apoyo en la puerta dejando caer pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo…-Estaré en graves problemas- Aunque sus padres fueran científicos ocupados las veinticuatro horas del día era mas que lógico que se percataran de su ausencia.

-Sabia que no era un buen día para levantarse- Se levanto dejando el libro a un lado, abrió su mochila y saco una manta…-Ahsayuni ni te atrevas a molestarme-Sus ojos parecían dos llamaradas de furia contra el guardián que se quedo inmóvil viendo como la chica dejaba caer la pequeña manta en uno de los rincones del templo.

-Debí a verme ido con lowi- max suspiro y se fue al otro rincón del templo tapándose con su saco escolar.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza sin dejar de ver a todos sus compañeros que se acomodaban, se dejo caer boca arriba mirando el techo, no podía quedarse hay tenia que irse que le diría a su mama estaría castigada de por vida.

-Señorita Kagome si me permite prestarle mi saco-se quito el saco y se lo extendió a Kagome con una sonrisa.

-gracias-Lo tomo cubriéndose con el, hojo si que era amable no se parecía en nada a Inuyasha o Ahsayuni.

-Odio las cursilerías- Susurro Mirando de reojo con los brazos cruzados, ese tipo llamado Hojo le molestaba y ni siquiera sabía por que, ese no era su día primero Kouga y después Hojo.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Se ladeo con las piernas flexionadas, abrió los ojos y noto a Hojo a su lado, se levanto y miro alrededor todos estaban dormidos, camino de puntitas hasta la salida del templo, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta pasando por encima de Hojo recargo su mano en la puerta la bajo lentamente llegando a la pequeña manija y la jalo abriéndola, entro al pequeño cuarto.

-Que crees que haces-Entre cerro la puerta atrapando a la joven…-Es muy malo espiar Kagome- Levanto una ceja sonriendo seductoramente…-¿O acaso deseas entrar y acompañarme a dormir un rato mas?...

Abrió sus grandes ojos castaños y la boca impresionada retrocediendo dos pasos…-Pe..pero.. Que dices- Las piernas le temblaban acaso se había vuelto loco.

Ahsayuni tomo su mano poniéndola sobre su pecho, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, provocando un gran sonrojo en Kagome se acerco poco a poco quedando solo a algunos centímetros de distancia.

Kikyo observo todo directamente, esto comprobaba una vez mas lo despreciable que eran los hombres, se levanto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y salio del templo

-¡¡Eres un pervertido!!- dejándole caer todo el peso de su mano sobre la mejilla, se había exaltado de mas pero no era posible que ese hombre jugara así con sus sentimientos…-¡Mantente alejado quieres!- Lo empujo para salir muy molesta y sonrojada, era un tonto.

-¡Kagome tu sola entraste aquí!-La siguió a paso rápido no entendía a las mujeres pero pensándolo bien había pasado un limite un guardián jamás debía tener que ver con un elemento y aunque el hubiese sido uno en el pasado el sentir ponía en riesgo su existencia en ese mundo.

-¡Cállate y no me sigas!- Apretaba los puños furiosa, que se creía el para computarse así, era un coqueto primero la ignoraba por completo y ahora se portaba tan…"cariñoso".

-Te seguiré por que vamos a la escuela, aparte Kagome hueles mal deberías pasar a tu casa a darte una ducha- Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió pero que chiquilla mas caprichoso y gruñona, aunque la verdad de las cosas es que su olor era demasiado agradable.

Siguió dando grandes pasos molesta-Ninguna chica huele mal con un día que no se duche y déjame tranquila-Apretó los dientes ahora le decía que apestaba era un descortés.

Soltó algunas carcajadas que hicieron que la joven se detuviera…-Entonces tu no has de ser una chica por que tu aspecto se ve horroroso-.

**Continuara… es aquí cuando las cosas se complican ya todos están reunidos y los verdaderos problemas se avecinan **


	6. Completos

-Solo mantente lejos- Siguió caminando con un nudo en la garganta que humillación tan grande tener que convivir con Ahsayuni era lo peor que le pudo pasar.

-No… no te enojes- La siguió cautelosamente no quería ser golpeado como la ultima vez por Kikyo… Kikyo se había olvidado por completo de ella por estar al pendiente de Kagome**,** se dio media vuelta y corrió al templo.

Solo lo observo suspiro seguro iba en busca de Kikyo, siguió caminando pero no pudo evitar oler su ropa era verdad olía a humedad pero… el había dicho que olía mal seria mejor que fuera a casa a bañarse.

-- -- -- --

-Hoy soy un hombre diferente lowi-Paso su mano por el cabello sonriendo, sentirse un súper héroe era genial y lo mejor de todo era que lowi seria su compañera ya podía verse salvándola, por que las chicas son mas débiles.

-Te vez igual de oportunista que ayer- Recargo el codo en el pupitre con la vista fija en la pared ni siquiera ponía atención a los alardeos de max le resultaba desagradable su sola presencia.

-¿Kikyo es acaso que no me hablaras?-Seguía viéndola implorantemente ni aunque se había sentado en el lugar de al lado lograba tener su atención, no comprendía por que estaba tan molesta si se había marchado del templo antes que Kagome y el.

Emergida en sus libros que le evitaban asomarse a la cruel realidad, volteo a verlo solo por unos segundos sintiendo las palpitaciones rápidas que su corazón daba acaso estaba sintiendo algo por ese hombre que ni siquiera era de su época… que solo jugaba al casanova con ella, se distrajo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió…-Inuyasha…-

-Bueno y que opinan chicos se ve normal verdad- Gate sonrió y observo el salón Kagome no había llegado ni Hojo acaso estarían juntos, pero que cosas pensaba Kagome era su amiga no su enemiga.

-Esta ropa de humanos es poco cómoda- Se movía una y otra vez, se toco el cabello que ahora estaba corto aunque no duraría mucho así debido a su estado animal…-Tenia que vigilar a Ahsayuni es demasiado tonto-Lo miro de soslayo había visto claramente la escena esta mañana, debía impedir que siguiera cometiendo estupideces.

-Y el circo no termina- Tenia sus sospechas del grupo de amigos, aunque todos parecían normales había algo raro en ellos, quizás pudo averiguarlo cuando Kagome insistió en conocerlos.

-Yo no soy tonto Inuyasha-Apretó los dedos contra la madera, aun siendo hermanos no soportaba la presencia de Inuyasha quizás el hecho de que el fuera mas real lo enfurecía…-Bueno al menos viniste ocultando tu apariencia- Lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba llevaba el uniforme escolar, su cabello corto como un humano normal pero ¿Sus orejas?, se acerco y toco su cabeza.

-Aléjate no soy un perro-Se hizo para atrás frunciendo el ceño…-Las ocultaron-Se acomodo el cabello evitando que sus orejas fueran vistas, Gate había sido muy lista en cambiar su apariencia meterle pasadores era mas normal que usar una gorra como Ahsayuni.

-Hola-Levanto la mano y sonrió, recorrió el salón Kagome no había llegado…-Señorita- Paso por el lado de Gate cortésmente.

Sonrió atontadamente, si que era lindo se acomodo los lentes y carraspeo la garganta…-Bueno iré a sentarme- camino lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Voy retrasada- Otra vez la carrera contra el tiempo, se detuvo por la falta de aire cuando escucho el timbre sonar retomo el paso rápido por unos segundos se distrajo con el maullido de un gato cuando fijo la vista al frente abrió los ojos, se detuvo en seco perdiendo el equilibrio apoyo ambas manos en su pecho, el la tomo de la cintura evitando que cayera fueron quizás minutos los que se quedaron viendo…-Lo siento- Salio del trance, el la soltó y Kagome inicio otra vez su camino.

No le quito los ojos azules de encima ¿Quién era esa mujer? En sus ojos pudo ver la pureza nunca había visto mirada tan mas inocente ese brillo, era un elemento pero no era uno cualquiera, su interés había sido por Kikyo ella contaba con un alma desconfiada y temerosa para ser manipulada, en cambio ella era un alma transparente demasiado bondadosa para ser corrompida pero no imposible.

- Cual era su nombre…-Se mordió los labios ese muchacho con el que se había topado iba en su salón pero no recordaba su nombre…-Kouga- Sonrió si así se llamaba debía ser menos distraída era la segunda vez que chocaba…-Hola- Sonrió al ver que Sesshoumaru no había llegado.

-Aquí estas todos están muy raros-Se acerco meneando su coleta con su largo cabello negro, aunque nadie quisiera decirle nada algo pasaba.

-Debe ser tu imaginación sango yo los veo bien- Ladeo la cabeza hizo los ojos pequeños y abrió los labios cuando vio a Max y Hojo simulando que volaban, Ahsayuni e Inuyasha peleando…-Bueno solo ignóralos-Sonrió nerviosamente tranquilizando a sango.

-Bueno también es muy extraño que haya tantos alumnos nuevos-Volteo hacia atrás llevándose una mano a los labios examinando a cada uno todos parecían normales excepto esos dos uno con cabello plateado y otro usando siempre una gorra y cabello negro y largo muy rebeldes y con un gran parecido, idénticos diría ella.

-Iré a sentarme- Para su sorpresa su lugar estaba ocupado por lowi, agacho la cabeza y arrastro los pies de nada servia hacer problemas tendría que sentarse atrás, no escucharía absolutamente nada pero era mejor, se dejo caer en la banca apoyando la cabeza en ella, cerro sus ojos.

-Señorita aun no nos presentan- Kagome ni siquiera volteo seguía emergida en sus pensamientos, dejo su mochila y se hinco quedando frente a ella a su altura…-Señorita-Para no ser una mujer común y corriente era muy distraída.

Levanto el rostro con los ojos adormilados, se asusto y se levanto, seguro le reclamaría o le diría algo por el pequeño accidente y no lo culparía.

Se levanto y sonrió los humanos solían ser muy extraños tenían sentimientos reacciones que el no comprendía…-No te asustes-Le extendió su mano la cual Kagome dudo en tomar…-Soy kouga y tu nombre es…- era suave tibia igual su corazón.

-Kagome Higurashi- Exhalo aliviada, cuando toco su mano una extraña sensación la invadió tristeza quizás.

-¡Kagome!- Corrió acomodándose los lentes…-Adivina las clases se suspendieron al parecer varios estudiantes han desaparecido- No era extraño que Kagome hiciera amigos rápidamente y era perfecto para ella que se mantuviera alejada de Hojo.

-Desapariciones-Acaso la maldad que había liberado era la culpable por el momento no podía hacer nada no sin saber usar sus poderes, necesitaba llevar a lowi convencerla y su única salida era diciéndole la verdad.

-Bueno ya que las clases se suspendieron me iré a casa- Tomo su mochila y se acomodo el cabello salio del salón dejando a Ahsayuni hablando.

-Kikyo…-las chicas de esa época eran muy temperamentales.

Se recargo en un rincón con un pie en la pared, sonrió sarcásticamente desapariciones, como era posible que siendo el guardián de la luz no pudiera sentir las energías oscuras solo Kagome… ella que aun siendo elemento su poder espiritual era nulo.

-- -- -- --

-Todos son muy paranoicos en este pueblo-Siempre pensando con la cabeza fría, ni siquiera las alertas de Gate evitaron que se fuera por el camino mas solo, escucho ruidos a su alrededor volteo a todos lados…-Salga de donde este-Arrugo la frente sin poder evitar que el corazón se le acelerara.

-Tu eres un elemento, tu energía vital me hará mas fuerte- Trono los dedos apareciendo frente a la joven que tomo un tono mas pálido, la apariencia de aquel ser era horrible piel arrugada y porosa ojos saltones de un color rojo repleto de cuchillos incrustados en la cabeza y una gran boca con dientes afilados…-Parece que viste un fantasma- Paso su lengua por los labios y antes que Kikyo pudiera hacer algo sus uñas crecieron encajándose en sus piernas y brazos.

-AAAAAAAAH-La mochila cayo al piso, el cuerpo se le tenso por el dolor, se empezó a retorcer, abrió los labios pero ni la voz le salio ese monstruo estaba drenando su energía espiritual.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no era posible, las piernas le flaquearon aun con sus temores salio del árbol…-¡Déjala!- lowi logro que la criatura soltara a Kikyo.

Giro la cabeza y sonrió aterradoramente mostrando sus horribles dientes…-Que suerte otro elemento dos chicas hermosas en un mismo día- Tenia ordenes estrictas de llevar a Kikyo pero seguro si casaba a los elementos y drenaba sus poderes seria mas fuerte que su amo y señor.

-Pero que cosas dices monstruo- Mostró los dientes muerta de coraje al ver a Kikyo tirada en el piso aunque no le simpatizaba aquello era antihumano, las uñas se clavaron en sus muñecas se mordió los labios para no gritar.

-Me siento mas poderoso… pronto recuperare mi belleza- Dejo caer a la chica inconciente al igual que Kikyo, sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad manchando sus manos de sangre las cuales se lamió disfrutándola…-Debo guardar provisiones- Observo a ambas mujeres tiradas desangrándose, ya terminaría de comérselas pero antes capturaría al resto.

Se detuvo por la opresión en el pecho…-Una fuerza oscura esta muy cerca- Su respiración se agito había sentido ya fuerzas oscuras pero aquella era suprema…-Esta por hay- Corrió con todos detrás de ella.

-¡Espere señorita Kagome!- Hojo les paso por un lado a Ahsayuni e Inuyasha, debía protegerla a toda costa jamás había luchado con alguien pero por ella era capas de todo.

-Ese imbecil cree que podrá luchar- Inuyasha libero gran poder transformándose en un lobo blanco alcanzando a Hojo…-¡Será mejor que te detengas!- Siguió la carrera logrando que Hojo se detuviera.

-Un animal me hablo….-Parpadeo varias veces cuando noto que se había quedado hasta atrás.

Las energías malignas estaban impregnadas en el lugar, cuando vio la mochila de Kikyo en el piso manchada de sangre el aire se le fue acaso ella… no nunca se perdonaría que alguien perdiera la vida por su culpa.

Recupero su forma humana tronándose el cuello, su cabello había crecido alcanzando el mismo largo de antes, se acerco a Kagome tomándola de los hombros…-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Kagome no comprendes que pueden matarte- Los ojos dorados no dejaban de verla.

Se ruborizo acaso Inuyasha se preocupaba por su seguridad, agacho la cabeza debía encontrar a Kikyo…-No te preocupes no importa lo que me pase-.

-Si un elemento muere seria imposible completar el circulo y encerrar el mal otra vez- La soltó dándole la espalda, aspiro el aire notando el aroma a sangre no solo era Kikyo había alguien mas.

Levanto la cabeza, solo era por eso no fue preocupación, no debía entristecerse desde un principio las reglas del juego estaban claras…-Tienes razón debo vivir para completar la misión, pero Kikyo ella esta en peligro debemos encontrarla-apretó los puños si debía arriesgar su vida para salvarla lo haría.

-Que paso aquí- se tapo la boca por el asco, odiaba ver sangre se volteo para salir corriendo.

-Gate no soporta la sangre- Suspiro y corrió tras ella ahora que haría y si ese monstruo había matado a Kikyo.

-¿Esto apenas inicia verdad?- Hojo miro a los guardianes encontrando respuestas sin que tuvieran que decir nada, sonrió melancólicamente podía perder la vida si seguía con la misión.

-Kikyo…- Si pudiera usar sus poderes la encontraría fácilmente y mataría a ese maldito ser.

-Ahsayuni… son solo guerreros no lo olvides- Su peor temor se volvía realidad su hermano estaba enamorándose, si rompían las reglas perderían sus poderes la creadora lo había dicho claramente eran seres inexistentes dependientes de ese trato.

-Nos dividiremos… Ahsayuni y Hojo ustedes irán juntos Gate y max, Kagome tu vendrás conmigo- Debía vigilar a Kagome era demasiado frágil la mas débil de todos capas de ser manipulada.

-- -- -- --

-Inuyasha ese ser que es- Se mordió los labios esperando una respuesta que al menos la reconfortara pero para su mala suerte la voz ronca y seria le causo más preocupación.

-Un ser ruin que se alimenta del alma, depende de eso para recuperar su apariencia "agradable"- por mas que usaba su olfato no lograba rastrear al monstruo, su olor estaba por todas partes.

-- -- -- -- --

-Kikyo- paso saliva por su garganta que se encontraba seca, se arrastro con dificultad para llegar a ella…-Despierta tenemos que salir-Movió su mano débilmente por mas que intento levantarse no pudo las fuerzas de su cuerpo la habían abandonado, pero algo que le preocupaba mas era la inconciencia de Kikyo.

-Despertaste- Los ojos rojos brillaron entre las penumbras de la cueva observo la cara deformada de Lowi…-No te preocupes aun no las matare primero serán mi carnada- Se toco el rostro sonriendo si cazaba al resto terminaría la transformación dejaría de ser ese horrible monstruo.

-- -- -- -- --

Se detuvo por fin la energía maligna se podía sentir…-Es por hay- apunto con el dedo aunque no había visto al monstruo el miedo la invadía, cuando vio a esos zombies pensó que moriría y ahora ver a un ser mas poderoso la atemorizaba.

-Puedo sentirla- sonrió maliciosamente, por fin parte de sus poderes le eran devueltos eso significaba una sola cosa y es que los elementos estaban unidos, se acerco a la joven y le tomo la mano…-Sujétate bien- Cerro los ojos y como un resplandor de luz desaparecieron.

Cayo al piso con Inuyasha encima abrió los ojos y al toparse con los dorados dejo de respirar…-Pesas mucho- Había algo diferente en esos hermanos, su mirada era mas calida.

-Los primeros en llegar- Dio un salto cerrando y abriendo las manos nerviosamente…-Disfrutare de ustedes dos- abrió las manos sus uñas crecieron y se enterraron en Inuyasha lo levanto…-¡Tu Inuyasha eres el causante de lo que soy ahora!- lo azoto contra el piso, lo recordaba todo 500 años habían pasado.

-¡Suéltalo monstruo!- Arrojo una piedra atrayendo la atención a ella, cuando la tuvo abrió los ojos enormemente y se giro para correr.

-Kago...me-Se intento levantar pero las uñas lo atravesaban encajándose en el suelo.

-Humana insignificante- toco su cabeza desencajando algunos cuchillos que incrementaron su tamaño se los incrusto a Inuyasha, movió su mano dirigiéndo sus afiladas uñas a Kagome.

Volteo mirando de cerca lo que parecían afiladas navajas cerro los ojos sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, en cuestión de segundos estaba cerca de aquella criatura…-Suel..tame- Se llevo una mano intentando liberarse pero le fue imposible.

-Tu…- Su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer podía sentir como su apariencia cambiaba gracias a la sangre de esa mujer que a simple vista era una humana insignificante, volvió una de sus manos a la normalidad observándola había recuperado su belleza, toco su rostro que ahora era suave su cabeza con abundante cabello rubio…-Eres ella- llevo su mano a su cintura acercándola mientras que con la otra drenaba su poder…-Tu me castigaste y ahora yo te castigare quitándote la vida- retorció la mano aumentando el ritmo.

-Kagome-Intento moverse pero aquellas cuchillas lo atravesaban, se levanto pasando el metal por su piel se llevo las manos al estomago tapándose las heridas, dio algunos pasos al frente para caer al piso.

-Tu eras la creadora quien diría que acabaste así-Elevo su mano al aire…-Tu corazón me volverá invencible- Cuando estaba apunto de traspasar su corazón soltó a Kagome por el agujero de su pecho.

-Las criaturas como tu merecen morir-Desencajo su mano con los dientes apretados…-No volverás a dañar a nadie- Corto el cuello del monstruo haciendo que desapareciera, Kagome cayo como una pluma a sus brazos respirando lentamente…-¿Estas bien?- Aun con las heridas que tenia le preocupaban mas las de la chica.

-Inuyasha…-Sonrió apenas y el dolor no se hizo esperar, ese acercamiento con esa criatura casi le cuesta la vida, no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, se sentó observando las heridas de Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes no soy humano sanare rápido, fui muy distraído-Se levanto cargando a la chica, nunca se mostraría débil ante sus discípulos por que eso era ella para el ¿o no?

-Kikyo-Se puso en pie recargando las manos en la pared rocosa, tenia que pedir ayuda pero antes que se parara las pisadas la estremecieron, había vuelto seguro las mataría.

-¡Aquí están!- Corrió para sujetar a lowi que temblaba…-Estas loca como se te ocurre levantarte- La tomo en brazos sin importar lo testaruda que fuese la chica.

-Max…-Se sonrojo, agacho la cabeza ese chico si que era raro por momentos parecía tan maduro y serio pero la mayoría del tiempo era un bromista presumido.

-Pobre Kikyo esta inconciente-Gate corto la manga de su uniforme y coloco los retazos de tela en sus muñecas…-Estará bien-sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

-- -- -- -- --

-Ahora comprendo su necedad por conocerme- se acaricio las manos cubiertas por las vendas, con que este era el gran secreto…-Díganme que tengo que hacer-A diferencia de todos lowi no sintió miedo ni siquiera el hecho de perder la vida la hizo echarse para atrás.

-Ahora estamos reunidos todos somos un equipo- Se acomodo los lentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iniciaba algo nuevo entre ellos algo que se llamaba amistad y esperaba durara por siempre.

CONTINUARA….(Dejen review xd para que me animen a seguir bueno saludos)


End file.
